Shelter
by phantom'slover28
Summary: Sequel to "Diary of Christine" ... Erik and Christine move on with there lives and leave france with thier family and settle down. A few years later looks like there's trouble sailing to shore when a certaint Viscount's promise to keep away is broken.
1. 1 Parting

Molly stared at little Gustave in amazement. She glanced up at Erik "He looks like you a little bit." Erik laughed from his spot by the fireplace next to where I was sitting in his chair. Erik stood with a hand behind the chair loving the fact that that was his son, our son. Giry sat next to Molly letting the boy play with her fingers. "I know that you two aren't planning on staying down here with this little one." Jessica began. "So what exactly is the plan here?" she asked. Erik looked to me and I nodded knowing he was seeking permission to explain all of our plans. "We were planning on leaving of course, but I know this is going to sound crazy but we will need help with what we do next."

Gerard gave us a strange look and asked "Where are you three going?"

"America." I said

"America!" Meg exclaimed. "Yes, America!" Erik said with a mocking laugh. She rolled her eyes and then Joshua asked "What exactly is in America?"

"A fresh start." I stated simply. I looked to Erik to fill them in on the rest. "We were planning on leaving after Gustave was born, but Christine is still not ready for that kind of travel and neither is Gustave. I will need some of you to travel there with me so I can get the basics out of the way. Meaning somewhere for us to live and get some money."

"So you're asking us to leave France, and move to America with you just like that? As if it is the easiest thing in the world?" Gerard asked. Gustave then started to stir not wanting to be with the girls so Molly handed him off to me. Erik looked down and laughed at how his attitude changed completely.

Gustave smiled up at his father reaching out to him. Erik sat on the arm of the chair and reached his hand out that Gustave grabbed instantly. Then he replied to Gerard's question still hanging in the air. "France is not a place for my son. America seems like the best option. Like Christine said, it will give us a fresh start, but I need to know who is with us on this. Because I will need some to come with me and some to stay here with Christine until I can get the money to bring the rest of you over. So, who's with us?"

Everyone looked to each other. Molly was the first to answer, "I'm in, I'll stay here with Christine and help with Gustave." I nodded and looked to Meg in the corner with Joshua.

"I'm in." she said.

Joshua laughed and said "Well you might as well count me in too, it sounds fun."

Erik looked to Gerard and Jessica "I'm going to need an answer tonight if you don't mind." Erik said. Gerard shook his head and looked at the odd sight that was our little Mcgalla family. "Alright, I'm with you."

Then all eyes were on Jessica. "Come on mother." Meg said.

"Jessica, we're going to need you." Joshua chimed in. She shook her head and laughed a little then looked back to Erik and I.

"He's right. I will need your help with Gustave, both here and when we start getting settled in America." I sat Gustave up on my lap and turned him toward Jessica. She looked at the sweet innocent little face of our boy and then threw her hand up in defeat "Alright, fine! Call off the boy, I'm in." Gustave laughed and started clapping his hands. We all laughed at how excited he seemed by everyone's agreement.

Erik stood up from the chair to explain how everything would go. "I will need Gerard and Meg to come with me. Giry you will stay here to help Molly with Christine and Gustave. Joshua, you'll stay here with the girls, because I am not leaving my son alone with three girls." He said playfully getting a terrible look from all three of us.

Molly piped up and said "Excuse me." Her eyes spitting venom in Erik's direction.

After we settled everything and put Gustave to bed we sat there in front of the fire dozing off. Erik said to me in a very dreamy voice "So, what'd I tell you."

I opened my eyes and turned to him "What are you talking about?"

"'Romeo and Juliet' _this_ is a much better ending _Mon ange._"

I reached my hand up and stole his mask away then tossed it away carelessly. I brought him to my lips then pulled away "No my love, this is only our beginning."

* * *

Early the morning Erik, Meg and Gerard were to leave Erik got up to check on Gustave while I slept. He walked into the nursery and saw him wide awake playing with a small bear that we got for him in Sweden. When Gustave saw his father he smiled and giggled dropping the bear and reached out his arms begging to be held. Erik chuckled at him and lifted him up and went to sit in the rocking chair in the corner. He sat Gustave on his lap and watched him as he played with his hand. "You know I really hate to leave you and your mother here." He said to Gustave and the boy looked at him as if he actually understood. Erik smiled at him. "Now I'm expecting you to be a good boy for your mother, and a strong one too. Someone has to teach Joshua how a Mcgalla gets things done." Gustave clapped and giggled at that, then I walked in smiling.

"And to think people once thought you were someone to be feared. Now look at you, you're all soft." We laughed at the comment. I joined my small family. Taking Gustave in my arms then sitting on Erik's lap. "I don't know how we're going to get on without you here for so long." I said sadly.

He rubbed my back and said "Alright now I'll have none of that. I don't want to take any chances. You know you're not ready for that kind of travel Christine, and I don't think Gustave could handle it just yet. It won't be that long, you'll see. I'll have the money to send for you two in no time." I smiled at him.

We sat there in comfortable silence for awhile until Gustave fell asleep. "Do you really think this plan of yours will work?"

He shrugged "Have I ever let you down?"

"It will work Christine trust me, I know what I'm doing." He kissed the top of my head and then looked at the clock as it stroked five o'clock. We got up and put Gustave back to bed, then went to our room to ready for the day. I hated that we couldn't join Erik but I knew we would only get in the way of his plans. Erik would never admit it but it was true. A wife and baby were the last things he needed while trying to build a park and theater. After we readied we met everyone up stairs and climbed into the carriage and were soon on our way to the docks. Gustave had awoken almost as soon as we got into the carriage and Erik held him close until the carriage came to a stop. He gave Gustave to Molly and they said their goodbye's I followed him out. I bid farewell to Meg and Gerard as Erik said goodbye to Joshua and Jessica. Then Erik turned to me and they all left us alone to say goodbye.

Erik took me in his arms and we didn't want to let go. "Who would have thought that as soon as I get you we have to say goodbye?" He said with a sad laugh. We pulled apart but his arms remained on my waist. "It won't be long _Mon ange, _I promise." He kissed me then and I missed him already. "I love you."

I smiled at him "I love you. Now go before I'm tempted to keep you here longer." He kissed the top of my head one last time and then there I was, staring off after him as the boat departed. We didn't know how long we would be separated, but we knew it would be awhile.


	2. 2 Letters

**_I know it's not that long but I promise that the next one shall be longer!_**

* * *

"_My dearest wife,_

_ We have just arrived on Coney Island, and oh how I wish you were here to see it. It's amazing! It's the perfect place for us. No one even gives the mask a second look. Coney is like the place we used to dream of as children. So called 'freaks' and 'monsters' fit in perfectly here. I told you before and I'll say it again this is the best place to raise our son. Gerard, Meg and I have a meeting with the man that we met in Germany about some land that should be excellent for the park and our house. I plan to start on it all very soon._

_ With all my love, your husband_

_ Erik."_

_ "My Erik,_

_ It's wonderful to hear about Coney I can't wait until we get there. It's so hard to believe that it has only been a few weeks since you left. It's so strange around here without you, Meg and Gerard. Gustave seems to miss you all terribly and I can't blame him. Joshua is wanting us to move back to the Liveria house so no one will find me. Molly thinks it best for Gustave and I to stay hidden while we're here in Paris. And you would never believe it, Gustave has started trying to talk. I wish you were here to see it. I just hope that he doesn't say his first words before we see you again._

_ I love you Erik, your wife_

_ Christine." _

_ "Mon ange,_

_ It's wonderful to hear our son is starting to try and talk. I just like you hope his first words aren't until I'm present. I miss you both so terribly. We have met with the man from Germany about the land. He is going to allow all of the construction, but since we don't have all the money yet he has decided to work with us as a partner. It's quite exciting actually. He loved the idea of the park, and he loved even more that we would be living on the land close by. He said that it shows just how dedicated we are to this place. I'm not quite sure when construction will start but hopefully soon. Meg is going to try and look for some work along with Gerard to help get the money we need for everything. I can't believe how well things are going for all of us. _

_ Love,_

_ Erik."_

Christine and Erik continued to write each other as often as they could. Months passed. Meg and Gerard both found work at a small music place not far from the sight. Gerard played the piano while Meg sang. Erik worked hard with his German friend until they saved up the money to pay him off. But even after that the man said he would continue to support the park in any way he could along with his son who was about the same age as Erik and Christine with a wife and young daughter who was only a few months younger than Gustave. The sons name was Oscar Hammerstein. Erik and Oscar took to each other quite quickly and soon became the best of friends. Oscar enjoyed hear of Erik's family as well as his wife Lilly.

Lilly reminded Erik a little of Christine. She was very kind and sweet to be around, but just like Christine she was not a woman you wanted angry. Lilly and Erik became close in the time he spent with the small family. And when it came time to start building the house Oscar was the first to offer his help. He helped with designing and constructing it and Erik even gave into Lilly's idea of a garden for Christine.

Meanwhile back in Paris Christine, Gustave, Molly, and Joshua had all moved into the Liveria house. Mama Liveria loved little Gustave who had not yet spoken a word as if he knew his parents both wanted to be there when he finally said something. Gustave had taken to Joshua second to his mother and Joshua found that he quite liked the little ones attention. Madam Giry stayed at the Opera so no one would be suspicious and Joshua continued to work there. When people asked about Meg they simply reported that she had run away with some unknown lover and they all believed it.

Christine loved to hear about Coney Island and the new friends Erik had made. And she loved hearing about the new house. Or what started out as a house and turned into a manor. Summer went into Fall and that changed to Winter. Then finally Spring came along with a letter.

_"My lovely Christine,_

_ The day has finally come for us to be reunited. With this letter I have sent enough money for all of you to come to Coney, and yes that includes Molly. There is so much I wish I could tell you but it will simply have to wait for you Gustave and the others. I love you so much Christine and I can't wait for your arrival. Until then._

_ With all my love, your Husband,_

_ Erik."_


	3. 3 Arrivals

_**Ok as promised a longer Chapter ... Now I hope you all are ready cuze this is where it starts to get interesting... read on my friends!**_

* * *

I sat in the carriage with the others excited to see the new house. The trip was long and hard but very worth it if it meant Gustave and I got to be with Erik again. And when we pulled into a very large path we looked out the window, my mind went blank; all words left me. Erik had said it wasn't complete yet but my God it was beautiful. The carriage stopped in front of the manor. Joshua was the first out he then helped out Madam Giry and Molly. I gave Gustave to Molly and got out myself.

We stood in front of a magnificent stone stair case with grand double doors with breathtaking designs. "Well Erik has definitely been busy." Molly said.

"But the question is where is he?" I asked not knowing he was just around the corner talking with one of the contractors. He found himself doing a double take not believing his family was here. When he finished with the worker he slowly made his way behind me. Putting both his arms around my waist and spinning me around turning me into a fit of giggles. When he finally put me down I turned in his arms and kissed him. "My Christine I never thought it possible but you are even more beautiful." He said after we parted.

Erik looked up and smiled at everyone. With one hand still around my waist he said "It is my pleasure to welcome you all to Manor Mcgalla." Erik left my side only to welcome the others giving Jessica a hug and a peck on the cheek, Joshua what he called a man hug and taking Gustave from Molly after giving her a squeeze. Gustave smiled and laughed at the sight of his father. Erik looked back to me "How about a tour? All of your have rooms on the second floor." We all followed Erik into the house and were once again at a loss for words.

The foyer was beautiful with a spiral staircase off to the side and different doors leading to a sitting room, an office, dining room, kitchen, and even a small play area for Gustave. All of it was unbelievable; Erik would never cease to amaze me as long as I lived. Erik led us all upstairs where we found Meg in what will soon be the completed library. Meg decided to show Joshua, Molly, and her mother to their rooms. Erik and I walked on to the other side of the house where there was another sitting room and then Gustave's room. It was the cutest thing I had ever seen. It was decorated in a light blue and a darker blue. A small crib in the corner had small bells hanging over it for Gustave to play with. In the other corner was a rocking chair and next to it a small sofa that could seat two. Then there was another door in the room that led to ours. Erik laid Gustave down who had happily gone to sleep in his father's arms.

Erik led me to our room and once again I was at a loss for words; all I could do was smile. The room was decorated in red, black, and white, and reminded me much of our room in Paris under the opera, except with actual walls. He even put a balcony in our room. When I walked out the double glass doors I saw an amazing garden that seemed to go on forever. But where it stopped there were small houses and with my curious brain I spoke. "Erik who do those belong to?" He came to my side and looked out to them.

"That's where the workers for the park will be staying if they don't own a place in the city." He pointed to a place not too far off from the back porch "That's where the servants stay." I nodded and smiled loving just how generous my Erik was. He had opened our new home up to not only our servants but workers from the park as well. And if this was how beautiful the house was I couldn't wait to see the park and theater he had told me so much about.

Just then a knock came and a young girl about seventeen with long raven black hair and oddly pale skin entered. She nodded her head in respect and addressed Erik. "Excuse me sir, but Mr. Hammerstein and his wife are here." Erik nodded and then looked at his watch. "He's early. Well a first time for everything." He said making the girl laugh. "Tell him I will be down in a moment." She nodded and left.

"That's one of the workers. She offered her help as a servant here before the park finishes. Her name is Amaris Fleck, but we all just call her Fleck." Christine nodded. "Why don't you go ahead and change, then met me down stairs in the sitting room. Then I'll introduce you to Oscar and Lilly. Alright?" I smiled at him and nodded. He kissed me once on the forehead and then he was gone.

Erik went down stairs and found Lilly in the sitting room looking at the new fireplace design. "Lilly," Erik greeted and she turned and smiled at him. They shared a quick hug "It's good to see you. Now where's that husband of yours?"

Lilly laughed "He went off to see how the art room was coming together." Erik nodded "But what I want to know is where is that family of yours? I doubt that the carriage full of luggage and boxes outside means more servants. So where are they?"

"They're all upstairs at the moment. Meg is showing Joshua, Molly, and Jessica the rest of the house. Christine is in our room changing and Gustave is asleep." Lilly nodded and then I came into the room.

"If you actually thought this one was going to stay asleep you have another thing coming." I said as Gustave held out his hands for his father. "I told you in my letter that you would be lucky to get a minute alone after we arrived." Erik smiled taking our little boy from me, then I looked to the stranger in front of me.

"So you're the famous Christine. Erik has told my husband and I so much about you." Then it hit me. "You must be Lilly. Erik has said a lot about you and Oscar in his letters. And your daughter as well."

"Yes well, we had to leave little Rosily at home. But hopefully soon she and little Gustave can meet and I'm sure they will be very good friends."

Eventually Oscar came back and was introduced to me, then he and Erik said they needed to go over design plans for some rooms. Gustave not wanting to part from his father again stayed with Erik while Lilly and I went about the house and she told me what some of the unfinished rooms would be like once complete. I knew this would be a wonderful place for us.

After the Hammerstein's left Erik showed me the gardens and took me to meet some of the workers. Most of them had stories like Erik's, some like mine, and some even more tragic. Erik was a new man here. Nothing like what he was in Paris. Paris held too many bad memories for him, and with those memories the mind of a Phantom trailed not too far behind. But I refused to think of that. The Phantom was gone and hopefully gone for good, because he had no place in our lives anymore and no business in our family. This was just what Erik and I needed. A fresh start and with our arrival it began.

* * *

**_18 Years later_**

Over the years Erik and I loved our new lives here on Coney Island, but now Gustave wasn't the only one of ours we had to worry about. We now had three daughters and another son to think of. Our eldest girl, Rachel only two years younger than Gustave, was so much like her father and continues to amaze us with her knowledge of well, everything. Then there are the twins, Stephen and Marie, who are twelve and locally known as the twin tornados. Meg says that they're much like Joshua and I were when we were young. Then there's our youngest daughter that surprised us all our little Chrissy who is now the age of five. Chrissy is the only one who has Erik's sprit and all of my adventurous nature. She's also the only one of our girls who is an advanced dancer, the top of Meg's class.

The park and theatre both opened when Gustave was a year old and was named Phantasma. It almost instantly became a hit with the public. Meg soon became our lead show girl as well as dance teacher. Joshua and Molly went back to Paris four years after everything opened and were soon married. Jessica and Gerard stayed with us wishing to keep the new life that started eighteen years ago. Our Gustave grew up to be a fine young man.

As predicted he and Rosily Hammerstein became the best of friends. The two were practically inseparable after they met as mere infants. Now; although they never really say anything about it, they have fallen in love. Erik constantly picks at him saying how much they are like us when we were young. Of course making sure that what happened to us won't to them. Our Gustave was a very respectful young man and looked so much like his father. He even tended to act like him when it came to family matters. He took such good care of all his siblings always making sure they were taken care of especially little Chrissy. Or as he calls her Princess Chrissy. Gustave was the perfect older brother and no mother could ask for a better son.

Gustave left the manor one morning after a threatening from his father not to be late for rehearsal and a meeting with him later that day. Besides Rosily Gustave had many other friends, mainly children from other workers of Phantasma and servants in the house. His best friend beside Rosily was a young man by the name of Julian Montgomery and then there's always the one friend you have that is nothing but trouble. And that was Markey Simpson. "Where is he?" Julian asked as he and Rosily walked down the road next to some shops.

"I have no clue knowing him he was probably held up by Rachel or something." She replied. Then from out of nowhere he came up behind her and grabbed her waist scaring her half to death. When he finally put her down Julian and he were laughing and Rosily smacked his arm. "Gustave Mcgalla that's not funny!" But the more he stared at her the more she began to laugh.

They all began to walk back down the road toward the docks when Markey came running up out of breath and trying to talk. "Whoa, whoa calm down Markey. Take a breath and then talk English not gibberish." Gustave said making them all laugh.

"You guys have to come with me to the docks. I heard from my father that there's some rich noble from Paris coming today. I figured we could be the first of all the theaters to see him." he said excitedly. They all looked at each other and then agreed that it would be fun so they ran off. When they finally spotted a crowd of reporters they stopped and waited.

They all did their best to get a look at him but to no avail. And just when Gustave and Julian decided to turn back Markey got himself into a shoving contest with one of the reporters that ended with him tripping and running into the noble. They all just stood there not knowing what to do until the man started laughing.

Gustave was the first to speak. "I'm really sorry sir, it was an accident." The man looked at him and couldn't help but think he looked very familiar.

"Think nothing of it. You look very familiar. What's your name?" He asked.

"Mcgalla, Gustave Mcgalla. The one that ran into you is Markey, that's Julian and this is Rosily." He said pointing to each of his friends. The man's eyes went wide. Why didn't he see it before? _I thought I would find them but I didn't think it would be __**this**__ easy! _The stranger's mind screamed. He held out his hand to Gustave and he shook it.

"My name's Raoul, Raoul De Chaney." He said. Raoul couldn't help but notice how much like his father he looked. Very little of his mother was there. Gustave thought nothing of the name since his parents never told him of everything that happened before they were married. Although he did think that Raoul looked like someone he hadn't seen in years. But couldn't think of the last name, but remembered the first crystal clear. The man's name was Philippe. Gustave was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the bell on the clock strike, letting all know that it was almost ten o'clock.

He jerked his hand back and said "I'm sorry I have to cut this meeting short, but if my friends and I don't get going it will possibly mean our heads." He said with a laugh. "Maybe I'll see you again. I'm sure my parents would love to meet you them being from Paris and all." Rosily came up behind him and grabbed his arm.

"Gustave stop advertising for your parents and let's go. Your mother is the last person I want to be in trouble with."

He laughed and said good bye to Raoul telling him that he hoped to see him at Phantasma. As they ran off Raoul followed closely behind.

* * *

_**Uh-huh what'd I tell ya cliff hanger dun dun dunnnnnn! I'm typing as fast as I can guys. **_

_**Let me know what ya thought!**_


	4. 4 Trouble

Raoul followed them into the park and just outside the theater where a young dark blonde girl came out and he had to do a double take thinking it was Christine. "Gustave where have you been you missed rehearsal!" She said.

"Rachel calm down I'm here now."

"Try explaining that one to mother." Gustave rolled his eyes at his sister as she laughed. He went inside through a back stage door and Raoul went in through the front, then finding a dark corner in the auditorium he spotted Christine and Meg on stage teaching the dance class. "Alright go ahead and take lunch everyone." Meg said moving with them back stage. Christine turned to find her son and the others trying to sneak away. "And just where do you four think you're going?"

They all groaned at being caught."I told you it wouldn't work." Rosily said to the boys. Markey glared at her and just when Gustave was fixing to speak Christine cut him off.

"Gustave where on earth have you been? Your father and I have been worried sick." She yelled. Then Erik came onto the stage and stood next to Christine.

"I wouldn't go as far as worried sick but I have been worried." He said. Christine turned and glared at him.

"Are you trying to let him off? Erik this is the fifth time he has been late, and that's just this week." Christine argued.

Erik sighed and looked at the small group. "Alright, first before you all are given your punishments I'm giving you one chance to give me a good excuse for being late this time."

Julian then elbowed Gustave, who rolled his eyes and explained. "We were at the docks. There was a crowd because there was a noble coming in to visit, and we were trying to get through the crowd to meet him. We lost track of time is all. I'm sorry father." Erik nodded and began to think.

"Alright, not the best excuse but I believe it." They all smiled in relief. "But that doesn't mean you're off the hook. Markey, you'll be helping Meg with her youngest group of ballet students, what you will be doing is entirely up to her." Markey couldn't stand working with Meg so Erik knew that would be the best thing for him, and it helped that Meg wasn't too fond of him any way. "Julian, you're on set duty so go on backstage and find Tony see what he needs help with. Then Rosily," he thought for a moment and let out a small laugh. "Go home." Rosily laughed and nodded then they all scattered all but Gustave. "Now just hold on there. You and I still have a meeting so go on to my office. Then after the meeting, you will be helping the twins get ready for tonight's performance."

Gustave's eyes went wide. "Father I will do anything, anything but that. Stephen and Marie are impossible to get ready for a show. Please I will do anything else."

Christine rolled her eyes "Gustave we know they are impossible to get ready for a show. That's why we're giving you the job." Gustave groaned.

"Go to the office." Erik said with a laugh leaving them on an abandoned stage. Christine shook her head and moved to the piano on the stage looking at some papers. Erik came up from behind snaking his hands around her waist. Erik kissed a spot on her neck and then her cheek making her giggle. "You know tonight's our anniversary."

She laughed turning in his arm to face him. "How could I forget?" she asked placing her arms around his neck.

"So I figured after we get home and the children are put to bed we can go out. Maybe dinner and a walk on the beach?" She smiled and kissed him. Raoul who was still watching the scene wanted to walk away right then, but knew that he couldn't he needed to know what he was dealing with exactly.

Christine parted from Erik and said, "That sounds perfect _Ange_. So I guess it a date."

They laughed and then as they moved in for another kiss "Gross get off the stage!" Erik and Christine began to laugh and then looked up to one of the boxes to find Marie and Stephen.

"We will on one condition!" Christine yelled back.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" Marie yelled.

"You give your brother a hard time getting ready tonight!" She said.

They looked to each other and nodded then both yelled back "It's a deal!"

Erik smiled "Alright! Divide and conquer!" and with that they were off. Raoul wondered if they were the youngest. He had to know. So without drawing any attention to himself he was able to make his way backstage and follow Erik to his office where Gustave sat playing with a young girl.

She held up a little doll "Look what Aunt Molly sent me today Papa." Erik picked the girl up and took the doll in his hands.

He smiled at Chrissy. "She's beautiful little Chrissy. Now I have to talk to your brother and some of the business men, so I'm going to need you to go find either Mama or Miss Fleck and behave yourself. Can you do that?"

She nodded "I can do that Papa. Besides I don't like the business men they look funny." She said making the men laugh. "I'll go find Mama and see if she wants to play with me." Erik nodded and let the girl run off. Raoul knew that was the last of the Mcgalla Children and she was the most vulnerable out them all. He knew that he had sworn to stay away years ago, _but to some things there are exceptions_, he thought. And with the knowledge of all five young Mcgalla's and Erik and Christine, Raoul left the theater.

* * *

After all the rehearsals were done the family went home for lunch. "Chrissy do you want to run out to the gardens with me real quick?" Christine asked as they all finished their lunch.

"No Mama." Chrissy had been home longer than any of them. Christine asked Fleck earlier that day to take Chrissy home so she could rest before the performance.

Erik almost fainted at his daughter's answer she always wanted to go outside in the gardens. "Chrissy why don't you want to go out to the gardens? Are you not feeling well?" He asked her.

She shook her head, "No Papa that's not it. The man still might be out there." She said as if it was a normal thing. Erik and Christine exchanged worried looks then looked back at Chrissy.

"What man Chrissy?" Erik asked.

She looked up from her sandwich and answered. "The man in the gardens Papa." She answered thinking that he knew. Christine then asked her what the man looked like thinking it might be one of the new servants. "He was tall, but not as tall as Papa. He had dark hair it was kinda like Rachel's but really short. And he had really pretty eyes they were blue."

Gustave was standing in the door way as she was describing this man. "What was he wearing Chrissy?" He asked.

Chrissy thought back. "A suit like Papa wear's for a performance."

Erik and Christine looked at Gustave and asked if he knew who it was. "I think I do it sounds like that noble from Paris I met today."

"What noble from Paris?" Erik asked praying to God it wasn't who he thought it was.

"The one the guys and I met today. Oh, what his name? Ah, yes, Raoul think he said his name was." Meg walked in and dropped the tray that she was holding.

"Aunt Meg are you alright?" Gustave said going to her side. She looked to Christine who gave her a look saying not to say anything about Raoul, and Meg played it off.

"Yes I'm fine Gustave don't worry."

"Gustave why don't you take Chrissy to the music room, and tell one of the servants to get Joshua for me." Erik said. By the tone of his voice Gustave knew something was going on, but he did as told.

When Joshua entered the room Erik explained everything. "Erik, you and Christine both threatened the boy with his life if he ever showed his face again. I honestly don't think he is that stupid." Joshua said annoyed and trying to find another explanation, any explanation.

Meg shook her head. "Well it can't be Philippe. We all know that he died not long after Rachel was born." She said in her usual sarcastic tone to Joshua. He glared at her. "Well who else were you thinking Joshua!"

"Alright enough," Christine said. "Yelling at each other won't get us anywhere." She turned to Erik who was in deep thought. "Erik," He had that far away look in his eye.

"We know that Raoul is here, but we don't know for sure if it's him." He said. "Knowing him, he's probably here on business and he would wear his family's crest. Chrissy never mentioned a crest on his suit, which leads me to believe it's not Raoul." Christine and Meg looked at him like he was crazy. "Joshua said it best; we threatened the boy with his life a number of times the last we met. He wouldn't dare show his face here. I can understand at the docks: that's Gustave's fault not his." They all began to think and Erik didn't like the possible thoughts going through their heads. "Meg, Joshua why don't you two go and help the children get ready for tonight." They both nodded and left the room without a word.

Christine came over and sat beside Erik. "Can't believe you aren't doing anything about this." She said angry.

Erik placed a hand on her shoulder making her look at him. "If he comes anywhere near here or the theater I will do something but only then. Christine, we came here to start anew and we have. Raoul is our past and unless the past threatens my family will I pay it any attention. I'm not going to let anything happen to you or the children." She smiled at him. "I'll alert the staff here and security members at Phantasma if that makes you feel better. Now, I want no more talk of this." She nodded and that was that.


	5. 5 Where to go, where to look?

_**Gonna be real quick ... I need to give credit where credit is due ... So 'judybear236' be on the look out for your suggestion for Erik in here. And now on with the show!**_

* * *

The performance that night went smoothly. The family stayed behind for the small celebration afterwards, but not for long; Erik and Christine not wanting to miss the date they planned. When they arrived home they told Stephen, Marie, and Chrissy to go upstairs and get ready for bed. Christine also told Gustave that he was to keep an eye on them until Meg and Rachel came back home from the theater as the last part of his punishment. Gustave was mainly annoyed because he normally went out with Rosily after performing nights. Erik went into his downstairs office to go through some last minute things before they left. When Christine came in she saw him hard at work.

He looked up at her as he signed the last paper and smiled. She walked over to him and sat herself on his lap leaning her head on his shoulder. She let out a heavy sigh. "What a day," She said and he laughed. "You know I think this was probably one of the worst anniversary days ever." She said lifting up her head and looking at him. "Well maybe we can make it end on a good note." She said with a smile lifting his mask off and setting it on his desk. "There's my Erik." She whispered.

They kissed, but were interrupted by Marie and Stephen just outside in the hallway obviously fighting again. Erik looked to her and asked "Did you hear something?"

She shrugged "Not at all."

Just before their lips met again there was a bang on the hall and Stephen yelling "Chrissy did it!"

"Did not!" She yelled back.

Erik and Christine shared a short laugh "I still hear nothing." She said then right after they finally kissed they heard the sound of breaking glass. They looked at each other "I don't think that was the kids."

"Neither do I." He replied. Christine got up and after Erik put his mask back on he opened the door only to be met with the frantic twins. "Mama!" Marie cried running into her mother and holding tight. "Mama he has Chrissy!"

"Marie," She said pulling her off and going down on her knees. "Marie, Marie look at Mama. Who has Chrissy?" Marie was scared out of her mind and the tears just kept coming. Stephen then ran up to them.

"Mama, Papa! A man in black came through the window and took Chrissy." Marie held on tight to Christine. "Gustave was chasing after him, but I just heard a big bang. Papa, it sounded like a gun shot."

Erik stood in shock for only a moment. "Stephen take Marie to her room and I don't want you to leave her side. Get the sword I got you for your birthday out. Only use it if you have to, do understand me?"

"Yes Papa." And with that Stephen took Marie and ran up stairs to her room. Erik and Christine ran to the play room where it had happened.

"Christine, I want you to go find Gerard and tell him what happened. I want every servant and worker on this land alerted and ready." Christine nodded and ran off to find Gerard who she told to spread the word. After he told a few servants, only then did he go to the playroom to find Christine. They all gasped in horror when they saw Erik coming back with Gustave limping and leaning on him for support. Gerard ran out and helped him back into the room.

Gustave let out a yelp of pain and Christine was almost in tears at the sight of her son. His perfect white dress shirt bloodied from a cut on his shoulder and his leg was bleeding, evidence of the gunshot Stephan heard. Gustave jerked away from his father who was trying to help him causing himself more pain. "Forget about me go find Chrissy!" He yelled at both of them.

Rachel and Meg rushed through the door hearing word from workers what happened. Meg went to go get supplies for Gustave's wounds. "Mother, Father go. Find Chrissy; I can handle Gustave." Rachel screamed.

Christine and Erik rushed out of the room. Erik then ordered a search of all of Phantasma and the household. Christine, Erik, and Meg mounted the horses with weapons. They went out to the woods just behind the gardens. "Erik are you sure that they would take her_ here_?"

Erik pointed to a tree at the end of the garden "That's where I found Gustave; he said that he went into the woods." They nodded and rode off trying to find little Chrissy.

"Chrissy!"They all called. "Chrissy!"

"Papa!" They heard. They all turned to see a horse, a man, and Chrissy standing there. Erik got down off the horse as well as the girls. Little Chrissy waved "Hi Papa! Hi Mama! Hi Aunt Meg!"

Christine just stared in shock at the man that stood before her. Raoul moved away from Chrissy, walking forward. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Erik. "How dare you!"

"Erik please let me explain." Raoul said calmly.

"No." Christine said. "Chrissy darling come here." She looked to Raoul and he nodded to her. Chrissy slowly walked over to Erik.

"Chrissy, go to Meg." Erik commanded not taking his eyes off Raoul. She obeyed her father with one last look at Raoul she waved good bye then ran to Meg. Meg happily took the girl into her arms and mounted the horse again then took off to the house leaving the three alone. "What do you want with my family? I told you that if you ever returned I would kill you."

"Please just hear me out!" Raoul said. "I know that I have given you no reason whatsoever to trust me but please." Erik moved forward.

"Trust you? You come on to _my_ land, harm _my_ son, take _my_ daughter, and you expect me to trust you?"Erik yelled.

"Harm Gustave? No." Raoul said with a look of horror like he didn't know what he was talking about. "Erik please, I didn't-"

Erik grabbed his shirt and pushed him into a tree pinning him against it. "I'm done listening to you." He threatened him. "I owe you nothing, and I should kill you right now for defying my word. But I'm not that man anymore. I'll give you one last chance; you leave, or I blow your head off." Erik pushed Raoul to the ground and pulled out a gun.

"Please I beg of you listen to me." Raoul pleaded. "You're in danger, you all are!"

"Only from you." Erik said cocking the gun.

"Carvell is on the move!" Raoul screamed, and Erik lowered the gun. "He's on the move. They all are."

Erik didn't know what to say. That name it had been years since he heard it. "How, how do you know that, that name?" Erik stuttered. Christine had never heard that name before and wondered what it was she didn't know.

"Erik, who is Carvell?" She asked.

"My father." He kept his eyes on Raoul. "You," He said as Raoul picked himself up. "You led them to us!" Erik accused but Raoul shook his head. "You followed my son, and took my daughter. All for him. You're one of them. Well you can tell him that I'm here and ready for whatever he throws at me." Erik flipped the gun around and smacked Raoul across the face with the butt. Raoul then fell back holding his face. "And tell him to never send a boy to do the devils work." Erik turned and took Christine by the arm leading her to the horses and taking off back to the manor leaving Raoul alone with his pain.


	6. 6 Secrets

When they returned to the manor Gustave was cleaned up and passed out on the couch as Rachel tended to him. Chrissy was with Meg and the twins up stairs trying to get to sleep. "Erik please talk to me." Christine pleaded as they entered his office. "Who was he talking about?"

"My family. My actual blood family." He replied. "I wasn't the only one my mother gave birth to. I have two older brothers from both my parents, and then I have a younger sister not of my mother but of my father. I never told you because I thought that part of my life was over, and would never find me." Erik sunk into his chair and sighed. "Carvell is a cruel man and his children are just like him."

"All but one." Christine said.

Erik scoffed "A part of him is always with me Christine. The part that we thought was put to rest all those years ago, that was inspired by him. That was the part of him that I was forced carry. The Phantom is just like him."

"But you aren't him." Christine said. "You are Erik, and not just any Erik. You're my Erik. Don't ever forget that. If it's a fight your father wants than a fight he shall get but without any help from the Phantom. I told you years ago that I would not put him to rest again."

"Nor will you have to. The Phantom is the last thing I want my children to know of. I fear every day that I might have passed him on to one of them. But tonight I heard that voice, the one I haven't heard since we were in Paris. I wanted so badly to let the Phantom take over tonight, and let him rid of our lives of Raoul once and for all. But I needed a messenger." Erik looked at Christine staring at him from the chair in front of the desk. "I needed to let them know that I am not weak anymore. That if they come for any of us they will regret it." Christine nodded, then she turned to the doorway to find Rachel and Gustave.

"You know who took Chrissy don't you?" Rachel asked.

"You're both not telling us something." Gustave said. Erik told them to sit down and then both Erik and Christine went to explain everything. Gustave and Rachel were going to find out one day so why not now. Gustave shook his head. "No something doesn't seem right."

"What do you mean Gustave?" Christine asked.

"I _know_ Raoul isn't the one that took Chrissy."

"Gustave," Erik began but he cut him off.

"No father listen. The man that took Chrissy, he wasn't as muscular as Raoul. He was very scrawny compared to Raoul actually, father. And his voice wasn't as deep as Raoul's either. Father as much as I hate to say that you're wrong, I don't think it was Raoul."

"That's because it wasn't." Fleck said coming into the room. "Kept an eye on him just as you asked sir, and at the time of Chrissy's kidnapping he wasn't anywhere near here. He was actually just leaving his hotel when the man with Chrissy rode by. Raoul must have noticed Chrissy because he jumped on a horse and chased after them. I don't know how but he was able to get Chrissy from the man. I honestly don't want to disagree with you sir but Raoul saved her."

"That's what they want us all to think. Fleck, did you ever see Raoul take Chrissy from this man?" She shook her head. "Exactly. For all we know this could be staged. I will not trust him until I know for sure what is going on." Erik looked at his two eldest. "And if I hear anything of either of you going to him it won't be pretty." They nodded knowing that their father meant every word. They knew he would never hurt them but their punishment would be something to possibly make them regret everything they had ever done wrong.

After they all were in bed Erik and Christine lay awake. "Erik, what are we going to do? We can't just sit around and wait for something to happen."

Erik kissed the top of her head. "I'm going to double up on security at Phantasma and here. If Raoul, one of my brothers, or my sister show their face I'll know about it."

"Erik if it wasn't Raoul who took her then who was it?" Christine asked.

Erik let out a deep sigh. "From what Gustave said it was probably-"

But before he could say the name Chrissy burst in through the door. "Papa!" She cried. Little Chrissy climbed onto the bed and threw her arms around her father's neck.

"What's wrong _Mon Pettit?_" Erik asked. Chrissy continued to cry.

"Oh, Papa it was awful! I dreamt the bad man in black came and tried to kill all of us!" She explained tightening her grip on her father.

Erik wrapped his arms around her and quietly shushed her and stroked her hair, while Christine rubbed her back. "It's alright little Chrissy your home now and Papa has you. And when Papa has you nothing is ever going to happen." Erik wondered if she ever saw the man's face. "Darling, I hate to ask you this but do you remember what the man looked like? Did you ever see his face?"

Chrissy sniffed and pulled back a little wiping her face. She nodded "Yes Papa."

"Can you tell Papa and I what it looked like?" Christine asked.

Chrissy nodded again. "He kinda looked like the man from the gardens, but older. He had brown eyes and a scar just below his left eye. It looked like maybe from a knife. He took me to a scary looking alley close to where Rosily lives. I remember I heard a woman's voice but I never saw her it was too dark. That's when Raoul came."

Erik nodded. "Thank you sweetheart."

"Can I sleep with you and Mama tonight?" Erik nodded and let her get under the blankets then snuggle close to her mother. Christine wrapped her arms around her and began to hum. "Mama can you sing Gandpapa's lullaby?"

Christine smiled and nodded. _"Hush my little child close your eyes and hear these words of mine. The road you travel is long and wide it's hard and cold from time to time. It seems at moments there's no one here, but take my hand I'll get you through. It's dark and difficult you feel like giving in, but don't you worry don't you fret tomorrows not too far away and that's when the sun will rise. You will never be alone again I'll stay right here till morning come, I'll sing this song to you again and let the horrors fade away." _

Chrissy fell fast asleep in her mother's arms. Erik smiled at the sight of mother and daughter. "Erik," She whispered. "Do you know who it is?"

"Yes. My eldest brother Felix, and apparently he's still sporting the beating I gave him when I was eight." He said with a small laugh.

"Who do you think the woman was?"

"Probably Natalie, my half sister. Then to satisfy your wondering mind my other brother's name is Javan. According to my father a natural born leader. When I was young he was the one in charge of my punishments, and he thought of the cruelest of things." He said with a far off look in his eyes. Then he looked back at her and smiled. "You know I think you were right."

"About what?"

"This _is_ one of the worst anniversaries ever." They shared a quite laugh so not to wake Chrissy and then shortly afterward went off to sleep.


	7. 7 The story of Erik

_**So I thought it would a little less confusing if you all knew all of Erik's story, so here ya go, and yes it is very long lol. Enjoy lovlies!**_

* * *

Not many knew Erik's real story not even Christine knew every part of it. Truth be told Erik's mother Elaina wasn't too fond of her two eldest sons Felix and Javan, but of course she could never tell her husband Carvell this. Carvell adored his boys and wouldn't give them up for anything in the world. Elaina knew this, so instead of telling him how much she disliked their sons she told him the she wanted another child. Or more specifically a girl, but honestly she didn't care so long as she could call the next one hers.

Elaina was absolutely overjoyed when she found herself pregnant again. She prayed every day that this child would be nothing like her two eldest and nothing like her husband. The day Erik was born was torture for Carvell he was across town with the boys when he received word. When he returned Carvell was happy when he saw the sight of mother and child in a bundle. Elaina just smiled at her little boy oblivious to Carvell's presence. When she looked up she smiled at him "It's a boy, I named him Erik." Carvell smiled wider then went to her side, but his smiled vanished at the sight of the boy.

"This can't be right. No, this is not my son." He said to her.

Elaina looked at him horrified. "Erik is yours he has your eyes." She looked back down at her son and got him to open his bright yellow eyes. "See," Carvell jumped up. "Carvell please, he is yours I swear. You know I would never be unfaithful to you."

"I know that." He spat in anger. "But that, that, that thing!" He yelled pointing at Erik. "That thing you hold in your arms is of the devil not I!"

"How could you say such a thing? This is your son Carvell! He is Erik, my Erik."

"Well I want nothing to do with it. I want it dead."

"You will not kill my son!" Erik began to stir at his mother's anger. She gently stroked his cheek. "Shh, shh it's alright."

"Fine! Keep the thing Elaina see what I care! But I will have nothing to do with it!" And with that he left the small tent they shared.

Erik kept crying. "Shh, my little darling, my little Erik, Mama's here. I promise I won't let anything happen to you. I will always protect you. No matter what." Erik calmed at her words and drifted back to sleep in his mother's arms.

Erik advanced quite quickly and Elaina fell even more in love with her son. By the time Erik was two he could speak perfectly, when he was three he started learning to read, and when he was four he started to take an interest in music. Even though Elaina loved her son Carvell hated him, and because Carvell hated him Felix and Javan did too. They acted as if he didn't exist every time they were near. And when Elaina had to leave to go somewhere with Carvell she insisted Erik went too, and Carvell would force him to wear a mask. Elaina always feared that if Erik was left alone Felix and Javan would harm him.

Elaina hated that Erik would possibly never know a real family, and she never thought of leaving until one night Erik went exploring on his own and Carvell got a hold of him. Elaina woke to the cries of her son that she would know anywhere. She rushed out of the tent to find that Carvell had dragged Erik into a field and was beating him. Elaina ran to Carvell and threw herself on him screaming for him to stop. Carvell threw Elaina off of him and hit her so hard that her face began to bleed. "If I ever find your son outside again he will die, and so will you." He threatened.

She crawled to her son who leaned bleeding against a tree crying. He curled into Elaina's lap holding her tight. "I'm sorry Mama." He whispered. "I didn't mean to upset father. I just wanted to play."

"Shh, darling, shh. Don't cry Erik. It's going to be alright. Mama's going to get you out of here alright." Erik nodded. Then she picked him up and took him back to her tent. Elaina cleaned him up the best she could and then began to pack all they needed into a small bag. When she finished Erik was sleeping. Elaina tied the bag onto Carvell's prized horse then took Erik into her arms again and rode off.

Elaina and Erik went from traveling group to traveling group but were each time shunned when they looked upon young Erik. "Mama, is it because I'm ugly people don't like me?" He asked one night as they sat by a campfire.

"No darling," She said taking him in her arms. "They just don't understand you."

"Why don't they try Mama?"

"Because Erik, some people just aren't ready for your kind of change."

"What kind of change is that Mama?"

She smiled at him and kissed his head. "The kind that will change the world." She said stroking his hair making him smile.

Erik and Elaina reached Italy and came across a small band of gypsies a year after they had left Carvell. Elaina had asked to stay in their camp for one night and the leader agreed. Ever since his beating from his father Erik had been afraid of all gypsies they came across. Elaina tried her best to keep away from them but they were desperate. They were running low on supplies and she hoped to find someone to help, but they got much more than that. Elaina was sent to stay with the leader's daughter Lilly. When they arrived Lilly was talking to a young man by the name of Adam and he couldn't keep his eyes off of Elaina. He stuck out his hand and introduced himself. Then looked down at her son. "And who is this I see hiding?" He asked playfully unable to see his face because of the hood of his cloak. Erik hid himself in his mother's skirt.

"Please sir, my son is very shy." Elaina said to him. Adam went down on his knees and looked at the boy. He could see only a little of his deformed face and nodded. Adam pulled up his sleeve to revel scars of the same nature.

He looked at the boy and smiled. "You and I are very rare people young lad. You don't have to be afraid of me. I know what it's like." Erik looked at his arm and then to his mother. When he looked back at Adam he smiled. "My name is Adam, and you?"

"Erik," He replied.

"Well Erik I bet you're hungry." He nodded as Adam stood. "Lilly has just finished making dinner. Why don't the two of you get comfortable?" After the night was over Erik had become very friendly with Adam and they were offered to stay longer. Elaina agreed and knew they had found a new home.

Everyone in the camp accepted Erik. He felt free to do away with any form of mask and be himself. When Adam and Lilly found out that he could play they got him a violin. They asked him to play every night as they sat around the camp fire telling stories. Erik and Elaina both considered this their new family.

Elaina soon fell in love with Adam and he the same with her. They married just before Erik was five. For the next two years they lived peacefully. Erik grew everyday and soon all anyone could see when they looked at him was Elaina. His eyes changed from the color of his father's yellow to his mother's blue. Adam loved Erik as if he was his own, and Erik came to think of Adam as a father. But one summer Elaina became very sick. Her dying wish was for Erik to find love that she assured him was out there just for him. Erik played her to sleep that night with tears in his eyes as they all stood around her dead body. Erik didn't leave his mother's side for a week sleeping rarely and playing his music to avoid crying. No one entered the tent. No one spoke to Erik. They all just mourned and listened to Erik's sad song.

When Erik did let them bury her he said nothing to anyone. The only one he would talk to was Adam and that was rare. Adam promised to always protect and love Erik. But Carvell proved too much for him.

When word reached Carvell of Elaina's death he wanted Erik back. He knew that now with Elaina out of the way there was nothing stopping him from putting Erik out where the world would see. Carvell, Felix, and Javan traveled to Italy along with other members from their camp to find Erik and bring him back to France.

When Carvell arrived he came in like a storm, and demanding that Erik be revealed to him. The camp fought and protected Erik. Adam and his brother, Will, gave their lives to protect him. Lilly was the only one who was able to escape with Erik. But it didn't take Carvell long to find them. He let Lilly go only breaking her legs so she wouldn't follow them. He said that he was not one to kill a woman and with that took Erik.

Erik grew to hate him and his brothers more and more. Once back in France Carvell put Erik in a cage and told him if he ever escaped he would be beaten, but he didn't care. What more did he have to live for? Everyone he knew as family was either dead or not coming. Erik managed to pick the lock a few times, but each time caught and beaten by Felix. The last attempt was when he was eight just before his ninth birthday. He found a knife and hid it in a pile of hay so no one would find it. Once night had fallen Erik got out but was caught by Felix again.

That night was one no one would ever forget. The night the Phantom made his first appearance. Erik fought with Felix until others heard the fight and came to help. Erik had cut Felix badly under his eye, and wound up killing two of the men then injuring three. Carvell was the only one who stood a chance against the Phantom.

The Phantom came and went, and this caused Erik such grief. Then almost a year later was when his saw Christine. She was the only one besides Meg that turned away from his pain. "I'll be back, count on it." Erik never thought that she would, but she did. He never thought he could ever have a family again but he did. He also never thought that he would find love, but as each day passed by he fell more in love with Christine. By the time they were twelve Erik would have done anything Christine asked of him; he knew he loved her that much. "Why does everyone obsess over their first kiss?" she asked Erik one day as they sat in the back woods by the lake.

That's all the girls had been talking about in her ballet class. "I don't know." Erik replied as he stared up at the sky watching the clouds go by. "I think its stupid how they are freaking out over it. I mean just find someone and get it over with." He said, thankful that the mask hid his blush as he pictured kissing Christine.

"My thoughts exactly." She said then looked to him.

Erik looked to see her. "Oh no, I know that look. What are you thinking?"

She turned almost seven shades of red at the answer "What if, what if we, I mean of course it doesn't have to mean anything, but what if, we, um, kissed?" She finally spat it out.

Erik wasn't sure what to say. Kiss Christine? He thought he was dreaming, but one look at those eyes and he knew he wasn't. "Well, I mean, you know, we don't have to, right?"

She nodded. "I know, but we just agreed that we wanted to get it over with. So why not with my best friend?"

"Why not." He said with a shrug. Ever since that moment neither one of them could help but fall in love. Christine and Erik both realized what was so great about a first kiss. Erik knew that if his mother were here she would have loved Christine.

Christine was beautiful and gentle. She saw almost everything the same as Erik. She was the only one Erik had met that could keep the Phantom away without using violence as Carvell did. But when he did show himself she was able to make him leave again. Erik loved Christine for that. Erik hated the Phantom almost as much as he hated his father. He had told Christine of everything but his brothers, his sister, and his father's name. Erik didn't want to remember and Christine respected that.

Christine never wanted to know of his family until now. Erik had never wanted to talk about any of it until now when he needed to. He felt Christine needed to know everything and now she did. But questions still remained. Where were they? Was Raoul working with them? How much danger was their family in? What did Carvell want from them? And how were they going to get out of this?


	8. 8 Messages and Meetings

Erik stood there looking out of his office window. He still couldn't believe that he had just told Christine everything. He wasn't sure how he should feel. Angry? Sad? Irritated? Frustrated? Maybe he should have felt all those things but he didn't, instead he felt helpless. Even though he told Christine everything questions still were unanswered. Erik still didn't know why they were here. He still didn't know what they wanted. He didn't know anything. Christine sensed his uneasiness and wrapped her arms around him from behind. He sighed and placed his hand over hers. "They could come after any of us at any minute. My father will not stop until he has what he wants and God only knows what that is. What are we going to do?"

Then it dawned on Christine that they might know where they are. "Erik, do you remember what Chrissy said? About where Felix took her?" He turned to her and nodded. "She said near the Hammerstein's place. Isn't there an old building that no one uses close to there?"

"Yes there is." Erik smiled and kissed her. "You see this why I married you, you can be one step ahead of anyone." Then he rushed out the door. Erik met with some of the guards he had hired then called in Gerard and Joshua. They all headed over to the abandoned building.

When they arrived they searched every inch of it but found nothing except for a small violin. When presented to Erik all he could do was stare at it. The violin was the same one that Adam and Lilly had gotten him when he was young. He knew it was the same one because it still had the engraving on the side. _'To Erik the true Mcgalla' _and with the violin was a note in his brother's hand.

_ "You actually thought that the boy was with us? How cute little brother, thing is we've been here a little while longer than the Viscount De Chaney. You know as well as I that we are not ones to give warnings, but father seems to be in a mood for a game. So Felix wanted you to know that your daughters are very pretty, especially that little one. What is it that you called her? Oh, yes little Chrissy. And father has taken quite a liking to that wife of yours. Be careful little monster, there's no telling what we could do next._

_-Javan."_

Erik's blood began to boil at the words on the note. He knew that the violin meant something, but he didn't know what. Carvell was never one to play an unfair game. They were planning on something and something big. When Erik returned home he racked his brain trying to figure out what it meant. Then he heard the front door open and shut, then someone rushing up the stairs.

Rosily appeared before Erik looking a mess of worry. "I just heard this morning what happened last night. I came straight from my violin lesson. Are Gustave and Chrissy alright?"

Erik nodded and stood up. "They're fine Rosily. Chrissy is with Fleck and I have one of my security members from Phantasma watching them. And Gustave is in his room with Rachel."

"I heard he was shot. Is it true?" Erik nodded again. "Oh God."

"It was nothing too serious Rosily. He was shot in his leg, but it wasn't too bad. He was just in a lot of pain, but I have been assured though that the worst has past."

"May I see him?" Erik nodded and walked with her to Gustave's room. As soon as he opened the door Rosily went to Gustave's side. She pulled him into her embrace, "I just heard what happen this morning I only wish I could've come sooner. Are you alright?" Erik stood there in the room with all of them and smiled at how caring the girl was. Gustave explained what happened exactly and that he was doing much better, while Erik sat in the corner and let his mind begin to wonder about the hint. Then it dawned on him.

"Rosily, where did you say you came here from?"

She gave Erik a strange look. "From my violin lesson. Father says I need as much practice as possible for my debut next week."

"What is it father?" Rachel asked.

"The clue; it's Rosily."

"What?!" Gustave shouted. "No that can't be! Javan talked of my sisters and mother! He said nothing of Rosily!"

"Gustave calm down." Erik ordered. "The note was meant to throw us off and it did just that. Now the violin can mean either Rosily or Stephen."

"Then it means Stephen." Gustave said.

"Gustave listen. Rosily has her debut next week, which means it will be the perfect timing for one of them to go after her. Stephen is still learning and is nowhere near ready for something like what Rosily's doing."

Rosily just sat there on the bed staring at Erik. "So, so you mean they, they could come after me?" Erik slowly nodded.

Gustave quickly placed a hand on her arm. "I won't let them."

"Gustave you're in no condition to fight off anyone." Rachel said.

"I don't care! I will not let any of them touch her." Rachel backed down as his yellow eyes flared with his anger.

"Gustave you're sister is right. You are in no condition-"

"What would you do if it were mother?" He countered cutting Erik off. All he could do was stare at his son. "You would give up anything to make sure she were safe no matter your condition. I'll do the same for Rosily." A moment of silence descended upon them.

"Erik!" Christine screamed. Erik ran out of the room and down the stairs where he found Christine with another note. "I don't know who brought it." She said shaking. She picked up a small knife on the table. "It was stabbed through with this on the front door."

Erik took the knife. "I left this in France." Christine stared at him. "At the Opera. This was the only thing I had left of Adam. I left it in the house on the lake. That means they were down there." Erik quickly looked at the note this time in his half sisters hand.

_ "Getting that little French boy in on our game Erik? That's low, even for you. Practice, debuts, a walk in the park, do you really think it matters where we strike? A Hammerstein, a Mcgalla, a Giry, or even a Chaney. It doesn't matter to us. But I'm sure it does to your wife. Remember to watch your temper, little monster. Wouldn't want the children to see now would you? _

_-Natalie."_

Erik looked off. "What is it? What does it say?"

"Where Fleck?" Erik asked.

"In the art room with Chrissy." Erik ran off to the art room with Christine trailing close behind.

"Fleck I need you to take me to Raoul." He said as they entered the art room.

"What?!" Christine said with wide eyes. "Erik have you lost your mind?"

"No I'm perfectly sane thank you."

"Obviously not if you're going to Raoul. And willingly might I add."

Erik rolled his eyes and then looked to Fleck. "He's staying at the Coney Hotel."

Erik asked her to bring him back to the manor. Fleck went off. Chrissy just stood there staring at her father. Erik knew that she was frightened and he opened his arms to her. She smiled and let him pick her up. She went with them to find Joshua and Meg and inform them that he sent Fleck off to go find Raoul and bring him here. Meg was furious at the idea. "Inviting the enemy here Erik, really?" She asked annoyed.

"Meg he isn't the enemy anymore." Joshua replied.

"He has information that we need Meg." Erik began. "I'm not asking you to invite him to Sunday dinner or anything. All I want is to hear what he has to say, and you're going to listen too. So get over it." Meg rolled her eyes and looked away from Erik.

"This isn't right, and the sad part is you all know it." She said angry.

"Meg, just be nice." Christine said "And try not to kill him." She nodded slowly, and Erik, Chrissy and Christine left the room. When they walked into his office they sat down on the sofa on the wall between the book shelves. Chrissy had fallen asleep in his arms, both Erik and Christine knew she wouldn't be out long.

Erik looked to his wife and noticed the worry in her eyes. He sighed and put his arm around her keeping the other on Chrissy so she wouldn't fall. "We're going to be alright _Mon ange_, I promise. I was able to get us out of trouble in Paris and I can do it again here in America."

She looked up at him. "It was different in Paris, Erik. In Paris it was just you and me, but now, here, we have our children to worry about. Chrissy is already scared out of her mind. Marie will hardly even talk to anyone. Stephen doesn't know what to think of any of this. Rachel is paranoid. And then Gustave has been hurt."

"And willing to put his life on the line." Erik side. Christine gave him a questioning look. "We figured out the clue. It meant Rosily. I think that Raoul had figured out who they were going after next and stayed close to her on the way over here. Gustave told me they he would give anything to make sure she were safe."

About that time Chrissy began to stir. She rubbed her bright little eyes and smiled at her parents. "I had a dream Papa." She said.

"And what was it about _Mon petite_?"

"I dreamed that we all went on a picnic in a really pretty forest, and you played the violin, Mama sang, and Marie, Stephen and I danced. It was a wonderful dream Papa." She said with her blue eyes shining and her mouth curled in a big smile.

Erik kissed her head "Well maybe once all this is over we can do just that." She smiled even bigger. Then Meg and Joshua came in. Meg had calmed down some since their encounter in the dining room.

Not much later Fleck returned with Raoul and he followed her to Erik's office. "Raoul!" Chrissy shouted with a big smile. She jumped off Erik's lap and clung to Raoul's waist.

Raoul laughed and petted the small girls' hair. "Hello little one." He said.

Chrissy pulled away. "Are you gonna help Papa find the bad men?" Raoul looked up to Erik who watched him intensely.

"I'm going to try little one." She smiled at his words.

"Chrissy," She turned at the sound of her mother's voice. "Why don't you go see what Gustave and Rosily are doing."

"Does this mean I get to mess with them?"

"No it means you get to annoy them." Erik said making her laugh. "Go on." After she left Erik was all business. Fleck shut the doors and he began. "How long have you known my family was after us?"

"A little after Philippe died. Of course you probably know that Paris blamed you for his death, although I can't see why. After he died I went through his things and he had been on their trail for awhile. He was to meet with a girl by the name of Lilly, but was never able to, so I did. She told me of a plan against you. That somehow word had reached Carvell of your success. He wants in. But thinks that your family will get in the way. Over the years I've followed them. I've tried my best to lead them away from all of you. I heard they had come here so I came. Then you know the rest." Erik processed all this new information. Meg glared at Raoul all the while, then when she finally looked to Erik she didn't like the look that she saw.

"Erik you aren't actually believing this are you?! Have you forgotten everything he did to us in Paris?!" She yelled.

"Meg enough." Christine demanded. "Erik?"

"Just before Philippe died I received a message from him of something he had caught word of. He told me that he would look more into it, but as Raoul said never got the chance. I'm not saying I trust him completely Meg, but I trust him enough to believe him and make him a part of anything from here on out."

She scoffed and crossed her arms. "You honestly think he needs protecting?" She asked annoyed.

"Why are you going to volunteer?" Joshua asked with a laugh.

"What, oh gross, God no. But I am saying that out of all of us he needs the least protections. I mean come on! I think they have enough sense not to kill a Viscount."

Erik sighed. "True, but I'm still putting you in charge of him."

"What?!" Meg screamed

"What?" Raoul said with a confused look. "Why would you even want me here?"

"That's a good question." Meg scoffed.

"You do know I'm standing right here, right?" Raoul asked Meg annoyed.

"Yes, exactly why I'm saying these thing." She said.

Erik glared at her. "Because, you are the only one of us that knows why they're here. And you're also the only one that won't get killed. By them at least." Joshua replied answering Raoul's question.

"We don't even know if we can trust him." Meg protested.

"We can trust him enough to get us out of this Meg. Don't forget, as much as I hate to admit it, he did save Chrissy." Christine said.

Meg looked at Raoul. "Well if you really are here to help, answer me something. If you've known all this time that they were after us, then why didn't you come to us instead of waiting for all of these threats, kidnappings and gunshots?"

"I didn't know where any of you were. I looked through Philippe's things a million times and I always found nothing to do with your whereabouts. I swear."

Meg glared and took and step toward him. "Meg enough!" Erik said. "Like it or not he's with us. So get over it." He said harshly.

"You all actually think we can trust him? After he tried to kill you, and basically attempt to turn us all on each other?" She turned to him. "You still don't know any of us De Chaney. What makes you think you owe this to us?"

Raoul shook his head. "Ask for nothing, nothing but forgiveness. I know I wronged all of you in Paris, but I'm here to make amends."

Meg scoffed and shook her head. "Yeah right." Then she left the room.

"She'll come around, don't worry." Joshua said.

"Alright well someone will have to fill her in later. Now Raoul, tell us everything that you know."

* * *

_**I promise you all that we will be meeting Erik's phyco family soon lol! Thank's for reading.**_


	9. 9 It all comes out

_**If your happy that I'm back clap your hands ... If your happy that I'm back and I got another chapter clap your hands lol ... sorry it took me so long to get this one up writers block is a nightmare ... but anyway here you go and I'll try to be quicker with my updates promise! Now read on my darlings!**_

* * *

Christine walked out into the gardens where she found Meg at the gazebo. "Nice night." She said.

Meg looked up at the stars. "Yeah I guess it is." She said then looked back down at the ground. Christine sighed and walked up to her. "I know what you're going say." Meg said leaning on one of the posts and turning to Christine. "You need to be nicer to him Meg," She said trying to mimic Christine making her laugh. "you should really give him a chance. I mean after all he did save Chrissy and Rosily." Meg said then shook her head. "You may be able to forgive and forget, but not me."

"Meg, I know it's hard. But we need all the help we can get right now. Raoul knows what and who we're dealing with. And we all know what they're capable of." She looked to Meg still sensing her irritation. "Look I don't like this either. Last any of us saw him he was wanting to kill Erik, and-" She cut herself off. "I don't like him here, but he knows the same thing that they do and that's an advantage. Whether any of us like it or not he's here, but only for awhile."

Meg shook her head again then sat down on the steps. "What all did he say in there?"

Christine sat down next to her. "A lot." She admitted painfully. "There was a lot that not even Erik knew. A lot that we didn't want to know but needed to know."

Meg shot her a worried look at her tone. "What do you mean?" Meg asked, and she almost wished she didn't when tears started welling up in Christine's eyes.

"You know I didn't come out here to find you. I came out here just to cry." She said trying to blink the tears away. "Do you remember the first time Erik and I were expecting?" Meg nodded. "I now know why Erik blamed himself."

"What are you talking about? Did Raoul tell you one of Erik's brothers caused it?" She asked shocked. Meg as always thought that maybe Erik was seen by a stage hand that day and whoever it was slipped up because they were so scared of him. She had always figured that's why he blamed himself for it.

Christine shook her head. "No, and it wasn't Natalie either. It was Erik's step mother. She had been sent by Carvell for a reason other than Erik and I. Raoul didn't know what it was though. She had found out about Erik and that I was carrying his child, and she decided to take matters into her own hands. She cut the rope holding the set when we were passing. Erik told me after Raoul left the room that he had seen it all happen. He told me that he led her into one of his traps for what she did. I asked him why he never told me. He said that he was just never sure how to say it. That why Carvell wants all of us but Erik to die, so he can make Erik suffer." Tears slipped out from her eyes and she hated the look of sympathy she was getting from Meg. "It won't work. I don't know how yet, but Carvell will pay. He will pay for everything. And for once I don't care if any of them die in the process."

Meg wasn't sure what to say. For so many years all but Erik had been convinced that it was just an accident, but now everything was different and Meg was on the same page as Christine. Except, Meg was hoping that they all died. She didn't want this for her family anymore. They came to America to be safe and they were until now. Meg didn't want to see her family in pain anymore, and she knew how she was going to do it. No one would like it, but it was what she had to do to keep them all safe.

Later on that night Meg had calmed Christine down and went on to her room. Meg was surprised to see a note addressed to her on her pillow. She didn't recognize the hand writing, but unfortunately understood it all too well. After reading it with wide eyes she stuffed the letter inside her pillow along with two others. She looked around the room quickly "How did you get in?" She whispered to herself. She noticed the open window, and quickly run over and shut it. Meg saw the dark shadow immediately. The golden eyes staring at her. What anyone else in the house would have done was run to Erik and tell him, but no, no not Meg. She stood there and stared back at him as his eyes burnt her soul. Then he turned and walked away.

She knew what she had to do, but she couldn't do it alone. Meg snuck out of her room and down the hall to the guest bedroom where she found Raoul still awake. He looked at her very confused as she stepped into the room and shut the door. "You know they will still hear me scream when you beat me. Even with the door shut." Raoul said.

She shot him a look of annoyance. "Shut up." Was all she said. She still wasn't sure if she could trust him, but it was worth a shot.

"Why are you here Meg?"

"Because as much as it pains me to say this, I need your help." Raoul gave her a mixed look. Not knowing whether to be more surprised or curious at the moment, he motioned for her to continue. "I made a deal with the devil." Was all she said and Raoul jumped from his seat worried about what was going through her head at the moment.

"How could you make a deal with him? Against your own family? How could you do that Meg?!"

"It's not for the reasons you think!" She yelled back. "I did it for my family. It wasn't long after Chrissy's kidnapping that I agreed to it. Only to gain their trust."

Raoul finally understood "To take them down from the inside. Like with Christine in Paris." She nodded and almost laughed recalling how easy he was to fool. He smiled at her "You, are a genius." She grew a sly smile at his complement. "So, why do you need my help?"

"For a good act. Christine isn't the only good actress. I also need you to help me with Erik and everyone else. If they found out I will be a dead girl for sure. Most of the times they want to see me are at night. And I felt it only fair to warn you that they see and hear all, so be careful what you say and do. I fear even some of our servants are helping. There's no telling."

Raoul couldn't believe what he was hearing. "So, um, earlier, in Erik's office, was that all an act?" He asked secretly hoping it was.

She laughed "No, I really do hate you. I don't like that you're here. But you have information that my family needs. So I'm going to have to tolerate you, until further notice."

Raoul wasn't really sure how to respond to that. "Alright then. When do they want to meet with you next?"

"Now. I'm leaving after this, and if Erik or anyone asks make something up." He nodded and she made him swear that he wouldn't tell anyone.

Meg went straight from Raoul's room to the stables, then went off to the meeting place.

* * *

_**So what are we thinking ... review and let me know what you all think and I'll be back soon ;)**_


	10. 10 Two Timer

_**SO here it is guys the next chapter in the Shelter story ... before you read I wanted to let you all know I have a twitter now for my stories to keep you all updated and what not so please go follow me Phantomslover96 ... follow and I'll follow back love ya guys now read on my lovelies! **_

* * *

Meg tied up her horse behind an abandon shack near the beach. She walked in and heard them talking. "You're late." Natalie said annoyed.

"I'm here aren't I?" Meg replied making Javan laugh. "It took me awhile to get away. Erik has brought Raoul in to help, as if it would be any good. The boy is bout as much help as a heart attack."

"What all do you know about him?" Carvell asked.

"He grew up with Christine. The last we saw him was about 19 years ago. His older brother, Philippe, was the one that heard about all of you getting onto Erik." She explained with a shrug.

"Philippe?" Felix asked. Meg nodded. Felix laughed a little. "So, that was his name. Never really bothered to catch it before I killed him." At that Meg wanted to attack him, she had always liked Philippe. He was one of the few men in her life that made her feel like something. And there was a time you might say she even loved him. But by some God given strength she remained unmoved and acted unfazed by what he had said.

"Philippe was clever, and unfortunately so is Raoul. He may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but he has street smarts and that's not a good thing in our case." She said continuing to answer Carvell's question.

Carvell nodded and asked "Erik's children, tell me a little more about them."

Meg really didn't want to, but she had to, to gain their trust. "Gustave, you know he's the oldest. He is well trained in sword as well as with a gun; he is also excellent with hand to hand combat. He is most protective of Chrissy because she's the youngest. Rachel is the second oldest. She is also good with a sword, but hand to hand isn't her strongest. The twins look out for each other, always have always will. Marie is pretty handy with a gun believe it or not, and Stephen, well let's just say he can beat Gustave any day of the month. Then Chrissy isn't old enough for any of that." Some was truth some was lie. What she said about Rachel was all a lie. And the twins, maybe she got all of it backwards. Then Chrissy was learning a little of hand to hand, but she was still just too young.

Then they heard a creek from the back of the shack. "The window." Natalie said. They all saw a shadow move across. "Felix don't let them get away!" She commanded. He ran out the back and ran after a girl for about half way down the beach, then he pounced onto her. After tying her hands behind her back he drug her back to the shack.

Felix threw the girl to the ground. Meg's eyes widened not believing it. She looked up at Meg scowling "Well, well who do we have here?" Carvell asked petting the girl's hair, but she jerked away.

"Rachel." Meg answered.

All Rachel could do was stare at Meg. Out of all the things that she thought Meg was doing she never would have thought this. "How could you?" She asked. "To your own family. Why Meg?" She demanded. Meg hated it, but she had to put on a front for them. "Father will never forgive you for this, and Mother-"

"Oh, just shut up!" Meg said. "Your precious Mother and Father, are nothing. They've had someone on the inside all along." As she said that last part Rachel almost understood what was going on. Key word, almost. "But now that you know Rachel, we can't let you go." She looked up to Carvell. "Put her somewhere safe; remember she is still your granddaughter."

"Hm, cute." He replied. Felix took Rachel in his arms and to a back room where he locked the door after she was in.

"Now what? This wasn't a part of the plan." Javan said to his father.

"Patience my boy. All will be fine." Carvell reassured.

"Do I write it this time Father?" Natalie asked.

"No. It's been awhile. I think it's time I talk to my little boy." Carvell replied. He looked at Meg and snapped his fingers. "Javan, put her in with the girl."

"What?!" Meg yelled. "I have done everything you asked."

"Yes, that's true, but how do we know you didn't lead her here on purpose? Javan, take her."

Meg did her best to fight him. Screaming and kicking, fighting the best she could. "We had a deal!" She yelled.

"Yes, well some deals just expire." Meg knew that whatever they were going to do to Rachel her fate would be twelve times worse. He came up to her while Javan bound her wrist. "Just goes to show, little girls shouldn't make deals with the devil." They looked at each other a moment more, Meg not even bothering to hide the fear in her eyes. "Javan, take her away, and be sure to make an example of her."

Meg did her best to fight Javan but it was no use. "I'm sorry." He whispered throwing her in the room with Rachel then everything went dark. The last thing she heard was Rachel's scream.

* * *

Christine and Erik had been laying in silence for hours when Erik sighed. "I'm sorry I never told you." He said turning to her form on the bed. She looked up at him.

"I understand why you didn't. You knew I would have acted like this, and back then probably would have done just what you did, blame you. I always thought I knew all of you Erik, but now," She sighed and shook her head.

"I know I should have told you everything a long time ago. But every time I wanted to, it just never felt like the right time. I'm sorry it took me this long to realize it." He stroked her hair.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and he held her close placing a kiss on her head. "I love you Erik. That will never change no matter your past. I promise." That's how they laid until they were almost asleep, then there was a knock on the door. Erik and Christine sat up and Erik turned on a light. Gustave entered the room with Chrissy right behind him. "Gustave, what are you doing out of bed?" Christine asked worried about his injury.

"I'm fine mother. But," He stopped himself not knowing how to say it. He looked down at Chrissy. She went to the bed and climbed on to sit in front of her parents.

"I saw someone in the gardens tonight Papa." She said.

"Who?" Erik asked worried. _How on earth did they get back on the grounds?!_ His mind screamed.

Chrissy shrugged. "I don't know Papa. He was older than the first bad man though, and he had eyes like yours. He stood outside of Meg's window until she came in, then he left after she saw him. Aunt Meg left not long after that, and Rachel followed her. Papa they haven't come back."

"Erik," Christine said petrified. "What are we going to do?" Erik thought for a moment then got up out of bed.

He took Chrissy in his arms and looked to Gustave. "I need you to go get the twins, and take them to the safe room down stairs in the basement. That's where I want all of you to stay tonight. Even you." He said to Christine. She knew there was no use in arguing with him so she just nodded. Gustave took off down the hall.

"Papa," Chrissy said getting his attention. "Is Rachel going to be alright?"

"I honestly don't know Chrissy." He replied.

"Will we be alright Papa?"

"I'm going to make sure of that Chrissy, I promise." Chrissy hugged him tight not wanting to let go. Erik knew she was scared and she had every right to be. He remembered how scared he used to get at just the sight of his father and brothers, and now his children didn't even have to see him to be afraid. He held his youngest close to him as they walked out of the room and down the hall.

"What's going on?" Raoul asked coming out of his room.

"Rachel and Meg have gone missing." Christine said giving him a glare. "And I find it odd that they do as soon as you get here."

"Christine please." Erik said. He looked at Chrissy who was still in his arms "I need you to go find you brothers and sister alright, can you do that _Mon petite?_"

"Yes Papa." He set her down and watched her go off to Gustave.

Erik went into Meg's room. "Erik what are you doing?" Christine asked. He went over to the window and began to think.

"There's a back way out of the gardens that you can see from here. It should lead over to the beach, but even then there are far too many places to search." He turned around and noticed something showing in Meg's pillow. Erik stared at it wide eyed. He walked over and pulled out all three of the messages. Erik picked up the most recent one from Carvell himself. Erik couldn't believe what he was reading.

"Erik what is it?" They all turned to find Jessica, Gustave and Joshua in the door way. "Gustave told me what's happened. Gerard is with the children downstairs. Now what does the letter say?"

"It's from Carvell; apparently Meg has been working with them this whole time." Erik said not believing that his little sister would betray them like this.

"She hasn't betrayed any of you." Raoul said suddenly.

"And how exactly would you know?" Joshua asked annoyed.

"Calm down my boy." Jessica said. "Let's hear what he has to say." Everyone looked to Raoul and he knew that when he said this there was a slight chance Erik would kill him afterwards for not telling him earlier.

"She's working with Carvell so she can be one step ahead. Meg came to me before she left, and told me why she was leaving. She said it would be like the way you all took me down in Paris. Have someone on the inside. She made me promise I wouldn't tell. I thought she could handle it." Raoul explained, but before he could get another word out Joshua had him pinned against the wall.

"I swear I should kill you right now! Meg is probably dead right now and Rachel could be God knows where and it's all your fault! You shouldn't have let her go! I should've killed you the first chance I got." He threatened.

"Joshua enough!" Jessica yelled. "This isn't getting us anywhere, and it's not going to find them any faster."

Joshua threw Raoul away from him and walked away. "Did she ever say where she was going?" Erik asked. Raoul shook his head. "Great. We have nothing to go on now. For all we know they might not even be on the beach anymore."

"But they'll leave something." Christine said quickly. "That's what they've done the past two times. The violin, the knife, they're bound to leave something this time. Let's just hope its not-"

"Stop." Erik interrupted. "Meg is alive, and so is Rachel. Carvell wouldn't just murder them he knows what they mean to me. He would let this fear ride for awhile. He probably doesn't expect us to figure this out until morning, so we have a little time."

Raoul thought hard. There were so many places they could have gone that they could be at right now planting the next hint or torturing Meg, but he didn't want to think of that. _Come on Raoul think! You know them; you know all the places they've hidden in the past._ Raoul silenced his thoughts. "That's it."

"What's it?" Gustave asked.

"I know where they are." Raoul looked to Erik. "Get some of the guards and meet me at the old shack nearest the docks." He said running out the door. "I'll meet all of you there!" He screamed.

Gustave walked out the door and walked with all of them. "Whoa, and just where do you think you're going?" Erik asked stopping him from going out the door. "You're staying here with everyone else. And so are you." He said to Gustave and Christine.

"Erik."

"Father,"

"Don't, there will be no arguing. Gustave you are already hurt, and Christine you're probably the one thing they really want right now. So you are both **staying** here!" He began to move away but Gustave caught him.

"That is my sister out there. I know you all think that Chrissy and Rosily are the only ones I would go out of my way for, but you're dead wrong! This is my family too, and one day I'm going to have to do what you are and protect this family. Why not start now father?"

Erik knew that there would be no swaying his boy this time, he could tell just by the look in his eyes. He let out a huff. "Fine. But you're staying here!" He said firmly pointing to Christine, then left.

She looked over to Jessica. "They'll be fine. I know it."

Jessica smiled. "A mother and wife always have a right to worry, even when they have the utmost confidence in their children and husbands." Christine smiled at her words and they walked together down to the safe room where Chrissy all too happily went into her mother's arms and refused to leave until her brother, sister, aunt and father returned.


	11. 11 It's too late

_**SSSSOOOO the only thing I have to say before you read this is ... Don't hate me that's all I ask of you! Ok go on ...**_

* * *

Raoul had no idea where Erik was. There were three different shacks that Carvell could be in and unfortunately Raoul found it a little too late. The place was empty when he barged in kicking a wall angrily cursing under his breath. "Meg! Rachel!" He called praying for an answer. He heard a low moan from a back closet. He rushed back to find Meg. "Oh God." Raoul got down next to her taking her in his arms. He had never seen anything like this in all his years. Half of Meg's face was covered in blood due to an injury on the top left of her head. Her beautiful silky blonde hair was sticky and some of it turned red from the blood. Her left eye was already starting to bruise and he couldn't believe it. "This is all my fault. Meg, I'm so sorry."

Her breathing came in gasps of air and she gave a small smile. "Come on, now. You, can't take, all the, credit." They shared a short laugh before her eyes started to get heavy.

"No, no, no. Come on Meg, stay with me. Erik, Erik will be here soon, he's going to bring help. We're going to get you fixed up. I promise." Tears started to form in his eyes. He couldn't lose Meg, not Meg.

"What, what all, did you, tell him?" She asked wincing at the pain in her stomach from the beatings.

"I basically told him you were trying to play hero." He said with a short laugh.

She smiled a little. "You really, do, want me, to die, don't you?" He shook his head at her.

Meg's eyes started to droop again and Raoul gave her a light shake not wanting to cause her anymore pain. "Come on Meg. You have to keep your eyes open. Please, please don't quit on me now." He begged.

She smiled sweetly at him. "If I, didn't know any, better, I'd say, someone's, in love." She looked deep into his eyes. "Please tell me, I'm wrong." He couldn't seem to find the right words to say, then Erik came in with Gustave and Joshua.

"Oh God, Meg!" Erik cried sitting next to them. He gently took her in his arms. "Hey, hey, everything's going to be alright now. I'm here." He turned to Joshua. "Go get the doctor now!" He nodded and ran as fast as he could outside getting the doctor. Erik looked back to Meg. "Do you know how stupid you are?" He said with a little humor in his voice.

"No more, stupid, then you." He laughed and kissed her head.

"I'm going to find them Meg, and I promise they will pay for this, and for taking Rachel."

"They, they took her, with them. Javan, he's, he's hurt, they, couldn't have, gotten, far." Erik shushed her.

"We will find them don't worry." The doctor came in and looked over Meg.

"We need to get her somewhere safe, and where I can take care of her better." He said Erik nodded and luckily he had gotten Joshua to follow with the carriage. Erik lifted her up and took her outside telling Joshua to hurry back to the house. Erik didn't want to take her to the hospital in fear that they might be waiting there for him.

"Hang in there Meg. Everything's going to be alright." Was the last thing she heard before she was lost in a world of dreams.

* * *

A return that was dreaded and one that the family prayed would never happen, but it did. Erik's worst fear had been realized and he didn't even know it. The fear that the Phantom had been passed on to one of his children. Her eyes shined the brightest yellow you could ever imagine. Her skin was so pale in comparison to her normal porcelain like color and it was ice cold to touch. They had bound her hands and feet with chains seeing how she had broken free of the rope right after Meg had been attacked. The screams were what broke her. It was the satisfied look she saw in Carvell's eyes when Javan opened the door to revile a dying Meg. She broke. She sat in the corner of the new hide out staring at them plotting how she would get free and kill them all. She listened to Javan's cries of pain as Natalie tried to help him. She smiled evilly at the sight of his blood. She had caused that and she was proud to say that she did.

"What are you smirking at you little devil?" Felix exclaimed.

She only looked at him with that devious Phantom look. Felix knew that look well from Erik. They all knew they had broken her, that they had driven her to this form of madness. "The sight of the enemy's blood of course." She replied and began to chuckle. Felix silenced her with one swift kick to her stomach.

She curled up in pain her forehead touching the cold stone floor. Felix grabbed her by the hair and made her look at him. His face only inches from hers. "I can make you bleed just as easily." He growled. She spit in his face showing no fear of him. He backed away a little not expecting her to do that, then after he wiped the spit off he smacked her clean across the face.

She showed no fear and she showed no weakness, besides the slight yelp of pain when the back of his hand made contact with her face. Felix had his hand raised for another attack and she braced herself for it. "Enough!" Carvell screamed before his son could do anything. Felix quickly looked at his father ready to argue. "I said enough!" He yelled angered.

Felix walked away but before he could get out the door Carvell spoke. "You aren't the little monster's keeper any more Felix." He said in a low threatening tone. "Leaving her with bruises and what not is one thing, but not what we need. I suggest you remember that."

"Yes father." Was all he said as he walked on outside of what Rachel assumed to be a warehouse of sort.

Carvell got up from his seat across the room and went over to her. She studied him the entire time. "_Know your enemy."_ Her father always said. Carvell knew what she was doing and smiled at how much like Elaina's boy she was. "You know it doesn't have to be this way." He said. She smiled slightly at him and shook her head. He knelt down so he could be at her level. "We can help each other."

"We won't help you. Not after what you've done." She replied.

"We?" He asked amused. "You know, your father was just like this once. He gave Felix the scar on his face. He would get out of his cage and attack anyone who would rat him out. The one person he wouldn't attack was me. Do you know why?"

She said nothing just stared at him. He came closer to her and said slowly. "Because I created that part of him. What you're feeling right now, it will probably pass, and afterwards you will more than likely feel guilty. But this part of you, it's a part that will stay with you until the day you die. It will stay with your father too. I saw it in him more than once. This so called _Phantom_ is **nothing** compared to me."

She scoffed and shook her head. "And Rachel thought her brother conceded, but it seems it can be worse."

"The devil normally is."

"Is that what you've always called yourself, or is it just something that you say to make yourself feel better?" She asked with a cocky smile.

He frowned. "You will regret that you turned down my offer."

"Go to hell." She growled.

He smiled. "Oh my dear Rachel, we're already there. That's why I run this show." He studied her for a moment longer then it was like a flash of regret hit him, because in her eyes he saw Elaina. He got up with a scoff and turned to Natalie. "Keep an eye on her."

"Yes father." He walked out of the room and tried to silence all the memories he ever had with his first love. But it was no use. He remembered it all. Carvell remembered her smile, her eyes, her hair, the love that she once had so deeply for him. He remembered how much she loved being outside, he remembered holding her hand whispering words of love to her as she brought his two eldest into the world. He wanted to forget Elaina. But he couldn't. She was everywhere, especially these past few years. Javan was starting to become more like his mother in many ways. He tried to hide it from his father but it was no use Carvell could see it.

Carvell was no fool. He knew Javan had gone soft. He knew that Javan had fallen victim to Meg's beauty, but Javan's loyalty laid with his father first. Javan had always had so much of Elaina in him even from the start unlike Felix. He was Carvell's pride and joy. Felix was the oldest and was nothing like Elaina the only thing that connected the mother and son was their eyes were the same. Javan on the other hand had both eye colors. One was blue and one was yellow. Then Erik was just like his mother. Carvell had always known that Erik was destined to be a pain in the neck from the moment he laid eyes on him. He blamed Erik for Elaina's death. If Erik hadn't have come into the picture then Carvell and Elaina would have never fought like they used to. Elaina would have never left him. He could have protected Elaina from anything and everything, and he would have.

He never wanted Erik. Carvell never wanted another boy. He had hoped that Elaina would give them a girl, and it seemed the young Chrissy was exactly what he had always had in mind. So youthful, talented, beautiful, and innocent.

Carvell shook his head hard to clear away his thoughts. He couldn't think of Elaina. Thinking of her made him weak, it made him want to show mercy and mercy was not something he needed to even start to consider. Mercy? It was far too late for mercy. It was far too late for anything good. It was far too late for anything to be undone.

* * *

**_"Body found on the beach!_**

****_A body of a young man was found on the beach early this morning. No one knows who exactly he is. One of the first on the scene was 'Phantasma' owner Erik Mcgalla. The reaction he gave to the sight was one that someone would give only if they knew who the victim was. When asked Mr. Mcgalla gave no comment. He left from the crime scene with a note in his hand that was found with the body. It read: "This just goes to show how powerful the little girl is. Be careful what you do she might just snap again. ~C" Who is this 'C'? And was this warning directed toward the Mcgalla family? Who is this murder victim? These questions and more are the ones that now plague most of Coney Island. I leave you with this last question. Will these questions ever be fully answered, or will we be left in the dark forever?" _

Erik crumpled up the newspaper with tears in his eyes and threw it across his office. He sighed putting his head in his hands not caring if the tears came. Erik knew that the boy was innocent in this and didn't deserve to die.

* * *

_**Like I said up top ... Don't hate me that's all I ask of you! Please be kind with the reviews, and hit me up on twitter if you have anything you want in the next chapter I'll be sure to add it in and I will give full credit I promise. Thanks for reading until next time guys. **_


	12. 12 Its just not true

_**Not as long as I like my chapters to be but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting long so here it is ... read on my friends ...**_

* * *

Erik had hardly left Meg's side since they had come home. The longest he had left was when he went to see whose body had turned up on the beach. Who he found was the last he expected. He had no idea how he was going to tell Meg. It somewhat annoyed Erik that Raoul refused to leave the room, but he didn't blame him. Raoul blamed himself for what happened, and Erik knew why. Raoul felt guilty for the same reason Erik did about this entire thing. At some point they both had a chance to stop this all from happening, but neither of them took it. Meg stirred and made a face from the pain. Raoul was sitting by the bed when he took hold of her hand. "Meg?" He called to her willing her to wake.

Erik sat down on the bed and gently stroked her hair minding her injuries. He bent down and whispered into her ear. "Meg, please, wake up." He kissed her cheek and sat up again. Then her eyes slowly fluttered open. She looked to Raoul and then to Erik, still in the world of dreams it seemed. "You're home now, and you're safe."

"And, and Rachel?" She asked confused.

"Still missing."

Meg sat up slowly and stared off for a moment. "So, it was all real, not just a nightmare?"

"I'm sorry Meg, but it all happened." Raoul said regretfully.

"Have we heard anything from them at all?" She asked.

Erik hung his head and nodded. "Erik don't." Raoul said quietly.

"She has to know Raoul."

"Not now Erik." Raoul argued.

Meg looked between the two and shook her head. "No. I don't care what it is I need to know. Please. Erik?" She was afraid they could hear it in her voice.

Erik slowly pulled out the note from his pocket and handed it to her. She took it and read every word in Carvell's hand. Meg's hands began to shake as she saw the blood in the corner of the note. She took a shaky breath trying to keep from crying. "Where was this found?" She asked quietly.

"A dead body was found on the beach yesterday morning. This note was with it." Erik replied.

"Who was it?" She asked.

Erik couldn't look her in the eyes. "Javan."

She hung her head and sobbed. Erik was afraid of just this reaction. Erik knew that Javan didn't want to do what their father had decided to put them all through. Javan was one of the weakest. He had always had a soft spot and that's the reason Javan was almost never allowed to do work that involved hurting anyone. Erik knew that what happened to Meg was Javan's work. It was clumsy and careful in a way not like how the others would have done it. Javan did most of the beating on Meg's face so he wouldn't see her eyes or hear her scream as he was forced to do his father's dirty work. "It's not true. It can't be." She cried.

"I'm sorry Meg but it is. I know my brother, and that was him." Erik thought for a moment, then looked to Meg. "Do you have any ideas of how this could have happened?"

Raoul's head shot up looking at Erik. "Are you honestly going to ask her that now?" He yelled angrily.

"We need to know." He said firmly.

Meg wiped her face and nodded. "Rachel,"

"What?" Raoul and Erik said at the same time.

"Rachel was the one that hurt him. I didn't think it was that bad. I thought that, he would be strong enough to make it. But, apparently I was wrong." Erik looked at her curiously.

"No," Erik said shaking his head. "No, Rachel, Rachel wouldn't do that."

"But she did Erik. I was there. I saw it all just before I passed out the first time. Javan, he was forced to do this to me. He wouldn't hurt Rachel. I know he wouldn't. Felix had to restrain her. She took a knife that was on a table and hurt him. I thought that Felix had gotten to her in time but," She didn't even want to finish that sentence.

Erik placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's ok." He said. Meg looked at him eyes filled with tears and she went into his arms. Javan had told her that he wanted all this to stop. When she had gotten into this he had told her that more than likely she would get hurt. He told her to drop out, and that he would take care of it. Meg knew that he would obey any order from his father, she wasn't angry with Javan for what he had done. She honestly didn't know what to feel right at this moment. All she knew was that she wanted to cry. She just wanted her brother to hold her and let her cry. Then she wanted to find Carvell and make him pay for letting this happen.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Erik. This is all my fault." She sobbed into his shirt.

Christine came in then shaking her head. "No, no Meg it's not." She said going over to her sitting next to her on the bed. Meg looked up at Christine almost surprised that she was there. She looked at the door and saw her mother standing there. Meg couldn't help but think how disappointed they all were of her especially her mother. She hung her head staring at her hands and the sheets letting her tears flow. Erik kept one hand on her arm as Christine stroked her hair trying to calm her down.

Jessica came over and sat next to Raoul taking her daughters hand. "How did this happen Meg?" She asked. "What on earth came over you, to risk your life in such a way?"

Meg took a deep breath and began to explain. "They had been here a few weeks. I had met Javan on one of my runs. It was by accident we met. He introduced himself at first just as a traveler he wouldn't give me his last name. He always told me he was here looking for his old family. Which technically was the truth."

"Did he even know who you were?" Christine asked.

Meg shook her head. "No. Our deal was we never told each other anything we didn't ask." She said with a laugh. "It was kind of a personal joke between us. All he knew was that I was a part of Phantasma, that I knew the owners, and my name. He knew nothing else. And I know that he didn't tell Carvell, or else Carvell would have asked me to join them sooner. Somehow, just plain knowledge around here I suppose, Carvell found out who I was and sent Javan to me. He told me who he really was and why he was here. He asked me all sorts of questions, but I refused to answer them for the longest time."

"How could you answer them at all? How could you even trust him?" Raoul asked.

Meg glared at him. "Javan wasn't like them! It was his idea that I get in on it to help. He was the one who was giving me the information I needed to keep us safe. Javan wanted to help us. You don't honestly think Fleck found Chrissy and Felix when you were chasing after them just by chance do you? Javan made sure she was in the right place at the right time to prove you innocent. I knew you were innocent but I couldn't let anyone know that." She looked to Erik. "Javan had an entire plan to help us, but he never planned on any of the children to come after us. He figured of anything it would be you not Rachel. Javan thought that you would follow me and then Carvell would give me some sort of praise, _then_ we would take him down." She looked down again staring off. "I thought it was fool proof. I thought that nothing would go wrong, but then I didn't expect Rachel to figure it out so quickly."

She shook her head. Meg still couldn't believe he was dead. "I have no idea what they're planning next. But I might have some ideas of where they are now. Natalie kept talking to Felix about some old warehouse, then Carvell talked about a theater that had shut down a few years back. Where ever they are I can promise you they have Rachel. I know they do because Carvell will want to use her now."

Christine shook her head. "No, Rachel would never help them."

"She would if she her father's temper." Meg said looking to Erik. His eyes widened.

Erik stood up from the bed and shook his head. "No. No! It hasn't been passed to her!" Erik yelled.

"Erik, I know what I saw. Rachel would never attack someone, not like that. Rachel was bound. Her hands tied, with rope. I watched her break them lose. I watched her Erik. I haven't seen anything like that since Paris. When you weren't you." Meg explained it slowly as not to anger Erik. "I saw her eyes Erik. I know what I saw. I'm sorry if you don't believe me."

Erik just couldn't do it. He couldn't allow himself to think that his Rachel was now a little phantom. His greatest fear had been realized and at the moment there was nothing he could do to help his daughter.

* * *

_**So what do we think ... comment or tweet me **_


	13. 13 Come back to us

_**The long awaited Chap is finally here read on my lovelies! **_

* * *

Erik stood at the balcony door in their bedroom watching the rain. He still couldn't believe it, but he had to. He knew that if the Phantom had been passed to his sweet Rachel that Carvell could bring it out in her. He remembered what it was like at her age. To be so young and so confused about the future. His situation was different. At the age of sixteen Erik had Christine and was just then learning how to control this Phantom of his. Erik was alone at the age of sixteen. No one but his angelic Christine to take comfort in, and that comfort ended with the death of his unborn child, but that wasn't until the age of seventeen and eighteen. He knew that his situation at sixteen was hard trying to figure out who he was on his own, but Rachel wasn't on her own she had her family. And right at the moment she needed her father more than ever.

Christine came into the room in her nightgown finishing braiding her hair. She looked at Erik and sighed. Christine walked up next to him "You know staring at the rain and being left alone to your thoughts isn't a good way to figure this out."

Erik sighed and looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"Do you even remember my fifteenth birthday?" She asked with a quirked brow.

He started to laugh and he shook his head. "Why on earth did you have to bring that up?"

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Because, that day I swore to myself that you would **never** be left alone with your thoughts again. And I have never been able to figure it out, but some of your worst decisions are made when you watch the rain." Erik gave a little smile and kissed Christine. "We'll find her don't worry. They can't do anything in the rain, and Rachel can take care of herself."

"That's what I'm afraid of. Her taking care of it herself. I know better than anyone of what she is capable of. And Carvell _will_ use that to his advantage."

Christine shook her head. "Erik, Rachel would never,"

"She's not Rachel." Erik said firmly. Christine looked at him in shock. "If what Meg says is true, then she's not Rachel. What you and I have feared for years has finally come to pass, and without us with her, it makes things even worse. The longer they are in one place the worse Rachel gets, and the closer we get to finding them." He shook his head and looked back outside. "There's no telling what she'll be like when we find her. Whether she can even be saved." He sighed. "Murder is not something Rachel should have to bear."

Christine placed her hand on his face turning him to her. "Rachel's not you, Erik. We have raised her to be strong, and she will be. In the face of danger I know she can handle whatever it throws at her. And do you know how I know?" Erik was silent. "Because you are her father. My father told me once when I was young, that the next generation is either stupider, or braver, than the last. And the generation that we created is so much braver than us." Erik smiled. "We have to trust that Rachel can handle this until we get to her. And I know she will, because she's our daughter."

Erik placed his forehead on hers "Your confidence and random speeches astound me at times." He whispered making her laugh.

They enjoyed the silence between them, the patter of the rain, and just holding each other. Then the bliss they had for all of two minutes shattered. "Erik!" They heard coming down the hall. "Erik!"

They looked at each other. "Joshua." Christine said. They both hurried out of the room to find him half way to their room. "Joshua what's wrong?" Christine asked quickly.

Out of breath Joshua tried to explain. "The warehouse, the one Meg talked about, we went. They were there, not anymore, but they were."

"How do you know? What did they leave?" Erik asked.

"It's going to sound odd and you will never believe me." Joshua said. "Hair." Christine scrunched her face at the odd clue they had left. "I'm pretty sure it's Rachel's."

Christine looked to Erik and she knew that it meant something to him. "They're leaving." He whispered.

"What?" Christine asked.

Erik looked to her shocked for a moment, then worried "They're leaving." He said louder running down to Meg's room. She was awake talking with her mother when Erik walked in. "Meg, quick, besides the warehouse where did you say?"

She looked confused for a moment and thought back and thought hard. "Um, the, the old theater. The one that shut down about fifteen years ago. Why?"

"That's where they are. I would bet my life on it."

* * *

Erik wasted no time in getting to the theater with Christine, Raoul and Gustave leaving Joshua at the manor to protect the others in case Carvell tried anything really stupid, which Erik doubted he would. Guns in hand he looked to Christine "I still think you would be better at the house." Erik whispered.

Christine gave him an evil eye "That is my daughter possibly in there Erik. And I don't care what you say but I'm going in there and getting her back. And if you try to stop me, Carvell isn't the only one that's going to need a doctor when I'm through. So, are. We. Clear?" Erik slowly nodded and they went in. Erik signaled for Gustave and Raoul to go the opposite direction as he and Christine that lead to the to the door. They nodded and went their separate ways. Erik and Christine approached the entrance to the auditorium, then they heard a loud thud. They exchanged looks and Erik looked around the corner to see where a box had fallen over. Then there she was "Natalie." He whispered to himself. He watched her as she walked to the other side of the auditorium to a small table. Erik saw his chance as she had her back turned.

He slowly walked up behind her putting the gun to the small of her back she stiffened. "Where are they?" He whispered fearing they were still here.

Natalie smirked. "You're too late. They're gone."

Erik grabbed her arm and spun her around. "Where are they?!" He demanded.

She got up close to his face. "I'm not telling you." She sung playfully as she often did when they were children and she knew a secret.

Erik placed the gun under her chin. "If you don't tell me in the next two minutes I swear I'll shoot."

She began to shake her head and tsk him. "You have no bullets in that gun. I know you Erik, as your little sister you thought I never paid attention whenever you escaped, but you're wrong. You never wanted to kill us. Even the _Phantom_ didn't. You know he saw us as a challenge, I'm pretty sure he still does." Natalie saw a little flicker in his eyes and smiled her wicked little smile. "That's why you showed up like this. No bullets. You've been enjoying father's little game haven't you, monster. Without any bullets, I guess I'm not talking." She said with a shrug.

"Oh, you better believe you're talking!" Christine said holding up her gun. "Erik may not have bullets but I do! Now where is my daughter?!"

"Such a hostile family." She said looking to Christine. "Shame you choose the wrong side monster, father would have liked this one."

Erik grabbed her arm "No one cares what father thinks, Natalie. Now answer us! Where is she?!"

"What makes you think I know?! Father doesn't tell me anything anymore." She replied.

"I highly doubt that."

"Quite stalling Natalie!" They heard Raoul scream. Erik looked to see him coming from the stage with Gustave behind him.

Natalie smiled at him "Raoul darling! How good it is to see you again."

"Shut up!"

"Well, well, right to the point not much has changed in you."

Raoul and she locked eyes for a quick moment, then he looked to Erik. "Let her go." He said.

They all looked at him as Natalie smiled. "What?!"

"Trust me." Raoul said through his teeth staring at Erik. He didn't want to trust Raoul but he had no choice. He slowly nodded and stepped away from Natalie. She kept her wicked smile on as she walked away not seeing Christine come up behind her.

Christine grabbed Natalie from behind and threw her up against the wall. Natalie let out a cry as her head hit the wall. Quickly Christine put the gun to Natalie's head and her hand to her throat. "Ok you know I'm about sick of all of this!" Christine yelled to everyone, then focused on the choking Natalie. "I'm going to let you breathe in a minute and when I do you're going to say two sentences. And they **better** be two sentences that tell me how to find my daughter. Are, we, clear?!" Natalie nodded quickly. "Good."

Christine released her and she started gasping and coughing. "The docks." She rasped out. "That's all I know. They're going to the docks. I don't know when and I don't know if they're there now. That's the truth, and if you don't believe me then go ahead and kill me."

The gun still against Natalie's face Christine studied her eyes. "Why would they leave you here?"

"Like I said, Father doesn't tell me anything anymore. He's completely lost it. He doesn't trust anyone anymore. I just know that I was to stay behind and keep sending notes, pretending like we were still here."

Christine studied her closely "She telling the truth." She removed the gun and turned her back to Natalie "Oh, and one more thing." She said swinging the gun around and smacking her face hard with it. Natalie cried out going to the floor holding her bleeding face. "That's for Meg." She slowly looked up at them.

For his first time in his life he saw. Erik saw fear in her eyes. "What are you going to do to me now?" She asked trying to sound tough, but Erik knew better. Natalie was as broken as he once was as a boy.

"Let's move out." He said. Christine moved behind him and they all went to leave until Erik stopped. He cocked the gun, aimed and fired. It grazed Natalie's leg and she cried out again. "I told you, always fear the opponent you know the best." He said recalling a childhood conversation. "They might surprise you with change one day." She looked at him shocked realizing just how many times he could have killed her.

A side of Erik loved that this would be the last time he would see his step-sister. That side of him loved that this would be the last picture he would have of her. Cowering in fear of him, blood running down the side of her face and neck, weak from fighting, the look of pain on her face. This side of him, he hoped this would be the last of it.

* * *

The rain had stopped hours ago and Felix rushed from the docks to an old storage shed. They watched from a far off as he entered. Erik turned to Gustave "I need you to sneak in through the back and find Rachel." Gustave nodded and went carefully to the shed. "Raoul, Felix will come back out in a few minutes I need you to grab him." He nodded then Christine stepped forward. "Then you stay here."

Christine grew irritated and grabbed his arm. "You know I can take care of myself Erik!" She argued.

Erik gripped both of her arms. "I can't lose you!" Christine's face softened. "I've lost you too many times; I can't go through it again. Please, I'm begging you, stay here. I hate myself for letting Gustave help, so please."

She gently put her arms around his neck "Ok, I'll stay." She whispered. Christine kissed him once and looked at him determined "Now get in there and get our daughter back."

"Gladly." He said letting her go and taking his leave.

Meanwhile Gustave snuck into the back as quietly as he could. He gently shut the back door staying low to the ground so the boxes covered him. Gustave ducked quickly as Felix come into the room. "Father, the ship is almost ready to depart." He said.

Carvell nodded and looked to his son. "We need to wait just a while longer. Someone will come after her, and when they do I'll be waiting. It shouldn't be much longer." Felix nodded and left to keep an eye out.

With Carvell somewhat distracted Gustave saw his chance to go for the back room. It was dark except for the little bit of moonlight shining through a boarded window. He needed to give his eyes a moment to adjust. He saw a small figure in the corner curled in a ball leaning against the wall. "Rachel," He whispered. Gustave looked behind him at the door to make sure he was safe for the moment. He quickly moved to her and thought that it wasn't her for a moment. Like Joshua had predicted her hair had been cut above her ears. Gustave saw that she wore men's clothing and as his eyes finally adjusted to the dark he saw cuts from where she had fought who ever tried to cut her hair.

Gustave saw bruises on her skin. Then her skin was so pale he had never seen it like that before, and her eyes were the color of his they had never been that way before. He knew that what his parents had told him was true. That his father was once the Opera Ghost, and that he was once a true Phantom. And now as he looked at his sister he knew that she was now the same. Gustave hesitantly reached for her. "Rachel." He whispered again as his warm hand met her cold skin.

Something awoke in her and she lunged at him trying to attack. Gustave quickly grabbed her and pinned her against the wall. "Rachel, please." He begged putting a hand over her mouth so she wouldn't scream."Rachel please, it's me. It's Gustave. Come on. Come back to me."

She finally stopped her fighting. And looked at him. Gustave started to feel a little bit of warmth return to her skin. He watched as color began to return to her face. He slowly removed his hand from her mouth as she closed her eyes trying to process everything that had just happened to her. She slumped against the wall and held her head. She slowly opened her blue eyes and looked at her brother. "Gustave?" She asked not believing it.

He smiled and chuckled a little "Yeah, Yeah it's me, I'm here." Rachel looked like she was about to cry and he took her in his arms holding her tight. "It's ok, it's going to be ok, I promise."

Just then the door flew open and the voice that they all feared spoke. "Well, well, look what we have here." Carvell grew a wicked smile and Gustave scowled at him. "You know, you look much like your father Gustave." He lost the smile "Too bad you act like his mother." He said with clenched teeth pulling a dagger out from behind his back.

Gustave moved Rachel behind him and kept his eyes locked on Carvell. "Let Rachel go. I give you one chance to let us walk out of here."

"And if I don't? What will you do then?"

"Simple, I'm not afraid to kill a man who has caused my family so much pain. You let us go, you get to live." Gustave said determined and serious.

Carvell raised his brow and moved closer to them. "What if we make a deal?" He asked twirling the dagger around in his hand.

"A deal with you is not something I find wise."

"Oh, now come on. I'm not all that bad."

"Tell that to Meg."

Carvell froze for a moment, then moved closer to him. "Well can't say I didn't try." He whispered in Gustave's ear. Gustave knew what was next and he braced himself quickly moving then crying out as the dagger went into his leg. He dropped to the floor. As Rachel stood there shocked. "A deal with the devil is something you just don't avoid, and something that isn't wise. It always comes with a price."

"Carvell!" Erik called from the front room staring into the back "Leave my children alone! This is between you and me!"

"I couldn't agree more." Carvell replied coming out of the room to Erik.

"Papa," Rachel called out.

"Stay there." He commanded. Erik was tired of them risking their lives and Rachel had been through enough already.

Rachel looked to Gustave and went to his side. She did her best not to cry. _This is all my fault._ She thought. _If I wasn't so stupid none of this would be happening. If I hadn't have gone after Meg I wouldn't have gotten captured, Meg would be fine right now, and Javan would be alive. I have to do something!_ But what? What could she do?

Gustave winced as he tried to pull the dagger out of his leg. Rachel went behind him putting her hands under his arms and dragged him over to a corner where she hoped he would be a little better. Gustave let out a little yelp as he finally got it out he threw it across the room. Rachel grabbed a blanket and wrapped it tight around his leg to try and stop the bleeding. Then she saw a gun that fell out of Gustave's back pocket and quickly grabbed it. Gustave took her arm. "You're a terrible shot, give me the gun."

She jerked away. "You can't shot anything at the moment Gustave. Now just shut up." He sighed and knew that there was no arguing with her.

Meanwhile Erik and Carvell stood face to face for the first time in almost twenty nine years. "What is it that you want exactly Carvell?" Erik asked.

Carvell let out a little chuckle "You know, it's very disrespectful to call your father by his name."

"If only you were my father." Erik snapped back.

"Oh come now Erik. I know I wasn't the best father to you, but I am your father none the less."

"What do you want?!" Erik demanded.

Carvell shook his head. "Watch your tone dear boy." Erik was about ready to rip him in two when Carvell pulled out a gun. "You took everything from me." He said simply. "You took her."

"She left I didn't take anything." Erik replied.

"You took her from me! I never thought I would want to kill you but now, well, I've already lost one just like her why not another? Why not the one that is the cause of all this?" He said gesturing around him. "I spared your miserable little life so many times because it made her happy, but now, now she's not here to stop me!" Erik stood strong in the face of this man's anger and his threats. "Elaina, my Elaina. It's your fault she's gone. I could have protected her if it wasn't for you." He chuckled again with tears in his eyes this time. "You look so much like her. The others, they didn't matter. I couldn't ever love anyone like I loved her." He lifted the gun and aimed at Erik's head. "Do you think I wanted her dead? Do you think I just wanted you back to prove something to her?! No! No. I wanted you back because you were so much like her. But now, now I can't stand it. I still love her! But I want to forget her, because it hurts too much to love her memory." Cocking the gun Erik braced himself for it.

"Promise me that they go free after you kill me." Was all Erik could say. Gustave and Rachel they were so much like his Christine. They had her sprit, and he knew Carvell didn't care.

He slowly nodded. "They will." Erik nodded and was ready to welcome death.

A gun cried out and Erik's eyes shot open as Carvell's hand fell limp and the gun dropped to the floor. Rachel stood gun in hand not believing what she had just done. As Carvell fell forward Erik caught him and set him gently on the floor. Carvell smiled a true smile at Erik's small act. "Your mother, would have been, _so_, proud." His body went limp and he was dead.

Erik looked up at Rachel tears running down her cheeks as she looked over the man she had just killed. Erik stood to his feet and went over to her. She finally looked up at him sobbing. "I, I had to, he, he was, he would have, killed you. Papa, I'm sorry." Erik shook his head as she cried "I'm sorry." Going into his arms.

He held her tight happy to have her in his arms again. "Shh, it's ok; it's going to be alright."

Just then Raoul and Christine ran into the room. Christine looked between Carvell's dead body and Erik for a moment then ran over to them. "Mama." Rachel called out hugging her mother.

"Get her outside I'm going to get Gustave." She nodded and held Rachel close as they walked out. Erik walked into the room and rushed to Gustave's side. "Are you alright?" He asked kneeling down beside him.

Gustave laughing breathlessly. "Aside from the fact I've been shot at and stabbed all in one month, I'm great father."

Erik smiled and laughed "Well, your humor's still intact so that's a good sign." Gustave winced and yelped as Erik picked him up and carried him out of the shed.

* * *

_**More to come soon... Comment and tweets would be great ;) Tweet or Kik me Phantomslover28 until next time my lovelies! 3**_


End file.
